


The Snow King

by kirallie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Emotional Manipulation, Hypnotism, Jack Frost is not a Guardian, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentions of Slavery, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Snow King Jack Frost, Starts out fluffy but will hit a dark patch later due to Pitch, Teen Jamie Bennett (Guardians of Childhood), Temporary Dark Jamie Bennett, eventual Jack Frost/Jamie Bennett, he still likes kids though none can see him, non-descriptive non-con, once Jamie is old enough, the Unseelie are not nice, unwilling transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Jack Frost never became a Guardian, he is the Snow King. He has believers but he always wanted someone to see him for who he was, Jack Frost, not his Title. When he heard about the Guardians and Pitch fighting close to his lake he went to investigate and make sure they hadn't made a mess. He never expected to find some kids who could see him and one day, something more.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost, Sophie Bennett/E. Aster Bunnymund
Comments: 19
Kudos: 247





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: don’t own Guardians_

**Chapter 1**

Jack landed on his lake and smiled, tipping his head back to just enjoy the breeze. He stretched, feeling so much more relaxed. He loved it when he could get away and just be Jack Frost for a while. It meant no one could see him but that didn’t bother him as much as it used to.

Even after close to four hundred years, it was still his lake, the place he had been born…or reborn. According to Skaði, he had been human once, brought back as a Spirit by the Man in the Moon who had given him his name and then nothing else. He didn’t care, he had a family now, he had a purpose. If it wasn’t the one he’d been meant for then too bad, not like the Moon had ever spoken to him. Still, he needed time away sometimes, he did like to have some space. So then he would simply be Jack Frost and come back to his lake or travel.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t just there to relax. Everyone had heard of the latest clash between the Guardians and the Nightmare King. Jack had come as soon as he could because Burgess was his and they had dared to use it as their battleground.

The wind danced around him, whispering to him and he began walking through the snow, coming to an open area where he found the remains of people having had lots of fun. There were snowmen, signs of snow forts…and a snow bunny? A closer look at the snowmen showed that several were far beyond the skills of a child and those were made to look like the Guardians. That was rather interesting. He tapped the rabbit on the nose with his staff, chuckling when it turned to ice.

“Hello?” a young voice called, and Jack looked over to see a boy staring at the now ice rabbit, wide brown eyes staring around. “Are…are you a Spirit?”

That definitely got Jack’s attention. The boy couldn’t see him, eyes squinting as he looked around, but he knew enough to realise a Spirit was likely there. Jack hesitated, no one had ever seen him, not as Jack Frost. Could this kid maybe come to see him? He hesitated but then decided to try. He tapped his staff on the ground lightly, watching the frost pattern form, swirling around where he stood in a very deliberate way, see the kid’s eyes light up.

“Wow, that’s cool. So you make frost?”

Jack wondered if he could communicate more. Something had always stopped him before but maybe because he seemed to already know about Spirits? He carefully drew on the snow, grinning when the frost formed into an exclamation mark and the kid laughed.

“I believe you exist and are there, but I can’t see you. Do I need to know your name to see you?”

,,,,,,,,,

Jamie moved closer, exited to meet another Spirit, even if he couldn’t see or hear them. There was a little nervousness after Pitch but how dangerous could someone who made such pretty frost patterns be? He hadn’t seen any of the Guardians since the battle which made him sad, he knew Sophie really missed Bunny too. “My name’s Jamie,” he offered and grinned when a smiling face was carefully drawn. “Maybe I can guess who you are?”

The exclamation mark seemed to shimmer, and he nodded.

“Right. You turned the snow to ice?” the mark shimmered again, and he grinned. “You can make frost too. Can you do anything else?” he asked and then watched as it began to snow. “That’s you?” he asked to be sure, seeing the confirmation. The wind suddenly picked up, swirling around him, ruffling his hair and making him shiver. “Well, you’re definitely a Winter Spirit…” that got another confirmation and Jamie laughed as the snow seemed to dance around him. Right…winter… he tried to think of anything but could only come up with one…because his Mom had mentioned the name, but what were the chances? “Well, my Mom mentioned one last week and he’s the only one I can think of right now.”

A question mark formed in the snow.

“She mentioned Jack Frost.” Jamie told the Spirit and then his eyes went wide as he found himself staring at an older teen with white hair and really bright blue eyes, his skin as pale as the snow around them. “Jack Frost?”

The teen grinned. “He said my name,” he laughed.

“You’re real…” Jamie grinned back, and the teen froze before leaping up to perch on top of a Shepherds staff that somehow stayed upright, blue eyes wide.

“You can hear me?” he asked, sounding hopeful and Jamie nodded, staring up at him. “Can you see me?”

“Your eyes are really blue,” Jamie told him, and the teen laughed, springing into the air, flipping back to the ground.

“He sees me!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack was in shock; the kid had heard of him! He...he could see him! He really could! How else would he know his eye colour and the boy…Jamie’s eyes were following him.

“You’re not really going to nip my nose are you?” he asked, and Jack laughed, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t know where that comes from either, especially since no one’s ever seen me before.” It was true, no one ever saw him as Jack Frost. He took a step towards Jamie who didn’t flinch, he just watched him curiously. Jack reached out his hand, would he go through him? The kid lifted his hand as well and then Jack felt warm skin under his. Jamie grinned and shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Jack Frost.”

Jack grinned at the formal greeting. Jamie didn’t flinch from the chill of his skin like most non-Winter Spirits would. “You’re not scared?”

“Why would I be?” Jamie asked him. “You don’t work with Pitch do you? Cause the Guardians kicked his butt.”

“You know about that?” well, that worked out well.

“Uh huh,” the kid shifted, beginning to look a little nervous and Jack smiled at him.

“I definitely don’t work with Pitch, can’t stand the drama King,” he told him, and the kid laughed. Jack wandered over to a slush covered bench and wiped it clear, sitting on it, patting the seat beside him. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised, happy when Jamie joined him on the bench. It felt weird to sit on it, but he wanted to put Jamie at ease, to be more on his level. The more human he acted the better.

Jamie swung his legs, staring at him, obviously curious. “Do you live here?”

“Not all of the time. You know the frozen lake?” he asked, and the kid nodded. “That’s where I was made.”

“You were made?” he asked in confusion.

“I don’t remember anything before waking in the ice. I’ve been told that I was human once, but all I know is being a Spirit. I died in the lake as a human and came back as a Winter Spirit.”

“Are all Spirits dead humans?”

Jack shook his head. “Not all, some were never human, others became Spirits without dying.” He didn’t mind the questions; it wasn’t like the information could be used against him. “The way I’ve heard it, North…I mean Santa, he was human but didn’t die while the Easter Bunny was never human, not sure what he is honestly.”

“His boomerangs are cool,” Jamie grinned, and Jack laughed.

“Wouldn’t know, I’ve never seen them, so I’ll take your word for it,” he offered, twirling his staff. He tapped it on the ground absently, spreading frost trails.

“That is cool too,” Jamie told him, watching and Jack smiled.

“Thanks. So for you to have seen Bunny’s boomerangs and to have asked about Pitch…you didn’t actually see the fight did you?”

“I was there, Pitch came after me. They called me the Last Light?”

Jack felt a flash of alarm. He wasn’t old enough to have been around the last time Pitch had caused trouble, but he’d heard about it. He’d heard the stories of other worlds and the war that destroyed them…and watch Pitch did to people, especially children. “You weren’t hurt were you?” he asked.

“The Guardians protected us,” Jamie told him.

Jack didn’t have much faith in them, not that he would say that to a kid. Still, Jamie was the first to ever believe in him, not his position. He reached out and gently tipped his chin up, inspecting his face, looking into his eyes, searching for any sign that Pitch had gotten his hooks into Jamie. Surprisingly the kid stayed still, letting him inspect him. He was amazed the boy was shivering at his touch, he had to feel cold to him.

“I’m okay, right?” Jamie asked nervously when Jack let go.

“As far as I can tell.”

“Why were you worried?”

Jack took a deep, unneeded, breath but began to explain what he had heard about Pitch over the years but trying to keep it kid friendly. “If you start having lots of nightmares or feeling funny then you need to get a Guardians attention somehow, even if you have to yank a tooth out and leave a note with it. Okay?”

Jamie nodded seriously and Jack reached out to ruffle his hair, getting a laugh. “Do you want to know what happened?”

“If you want to tell the story,” he agreed, leaping off the bench to sit in the melting snow in front of it with crossed legs, looking up at Jamie who laughed again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie fell into bed, cheeks red from so long outside and around Jack. He kind of radiated a bit of cold but it wasn’t too bad. He was different to the Guardians, more…relaxed? He was fun but also serious. Why hadn’t the Guardians told them what Pitch could do? Maybe he couldn’t anymore so they didn’t think it necessary? Jack only knew about him from old stories after all.

He liked Jack and he hoped he’d see him again. Though probably not this year since it was Spring already. He didn’t want him to get in trouble visiting him during someone else’s season or something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack set his staff in its place and dropped onto his bed. Despite not technically needing sleep he liked just relaxing in a bed from time to time. There had to be some perks to being King of such an unruly bunch. His day had gone better than he ever could have imagined! Not only had he found out far more about the scuffle with Pitch than he had expected to, he had his First Believer!! Being believed in as just Jack Frost was amazing and different to being believed in as the Snow King.

He would make sure to visit Jamie as regularly as he could and not just to hopefully have his friends believe too. There was just something about the kid that lifted his mood. He was so wide eyed and curious about everything. He remembered being like that when he’d first come out of the ice, everything had been new and exciting. He knew Jamie would be expecting to not see him again until next winter but unlike many seasonal spirits jack did not sleep through the other seasons. He could stand even summer heat for a time if he needed too. It wasn’t like it would actually hurt him, just tire hm out. It was why the Palace was in the wilds of Siberia, placed there by one of his predecessors thousands of years ago. Technically he could move it but why bother? Wasn’t like people could see it unless they believed and if they did, well there was only one reason to go looking for the place.

And he should have kept thinking about cheerier things as he felt something tug at the edge of his senses. He sight but got up and changed from the clothing he had woken as a Spirit in into clothing fit for the Snow King, silks and furs in purest white. He vanished in a swirl of snow, reappearing on an almost empty street, seeing a child huddled by a park bench. He knelt before the child who looked up at him with wide, beseeching, green eyes and held his arms out. The little boy scrambled into his embrace and he stood with the child in his arms, vanishing as silently as he had come.

He pressed his lips briefly to ones almost blue with cold, numbing the child so that he didn’t feel the cold anymore, feeling the small body go limp in his arms. He walked into a bedroom decorated for a child and gently settled him into the warm bed, brushing his fingers through fine black hair. “Sleep well little one,” he murmured before leaving the room, passing Fuyuko in the hallway. She was one of the Yuki-onna who lived in the Palace and she cared for any children who came for as long as they remained, either until they joined the Winter Court or were given to a new human family.

Jack returned to his rooms and stripped off totally before getting back into bed, closing his eyes to rest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie looked up in shock at the knock on his window, grinning as he saw Jack outside. He got up and went to open the window. “How are you here? It’s Spring!”

“Yep,” Jack floated into the room and settled into a crouch on his bookshelf. “You didn’t think a little thing like warm weather would stop me coming to visit did you?”

“You won’t melt or get in trouble or something?”

“Nope, I don’t melt. If it gets really hot and I’m in it too long then I’ll get a bit tired but that’s it. And there’s no rule about not being out and around, so long as we don’t mess with each other’s seasons. And it’s heading into Winter down south, so I still have work, but I can stop by and visit.”

“That’s great!”

“So what were you doing?”

“Homework,” Jamie pouted.

“Right…that’s a school thing right?”

“Did they have school when you were human?”

“Well, if I came back around the same time as I died…yes, there were schools, but the town here didn’t have one, it was too small then to have a proper school. Kids here learnt in the Church and at home.” He curiously had a look at the books. He assumed he had lived in the town and received the same kind of education; he’d been able to read and write without being taught as a Spirit after all. Jamie’s school work though looked very complicated. His history homework was better, and Jack could tell him about it because he’d been there, he hadn’t enjoyed the work during either World War, but he’d still had to do it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack smiled gently at little Tommy, holding his hand as he led him to his new home. His new mother was one of the children Jack had rehomed many years ago. He found those children were always willing to take in others once they had grown up and they could still see him. You didn’t have to be a child to believe in the Snow King. He knocked on the door and Marie opened it, bowing her head to him and then smiling at Tommy, offering her hand. Tommy glanced at him and Jack nodded, letting go of his hand. Tommy hesitated but then took her hand and Jack slipped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie grinned as he read his latest magazine, there’d been a bigfoot sighting not too far away. He glanced up to see the others messing around. It had been six months since the fight with Pitch and they were closer than ever but…Pippa and Claude were saying it had been a dream or a game. How could they think that?

Jack was hopefully visiting today, maybe….maybe he should see if Jack would meet his friends? While he kind of liked having Jack to himself, was that fair to Jack or his friends?

“What’re you reading?” a familiar voice asked over his shoulder and he looked up, grinning at Jack.

“Bigfoot sighting only a hundred miles away. I’ve seen some of Santa’s yeti, one even signed my book! But this is different.”

“Cool.”

“Jamie? Who are you talking to?” Monty asked, pushing his glasses up nervously.

“Jack Frost, he’s a Winter Spirit but don’t worry, he doesn’t melt in the heat or anything. I met him a few days after the fight with Pitch.”

“Jack Frost?” Pippa asked, not sounding very convinced.

Jamie looked at Jack who stared at the kids but then tapped his staff on the ground, causing a small pattern of frost.

“Whoa!” Claude and Caleb called even as Cupcake clapped.

Pippa stared at the frost and then looked up, frowning, before her eyes widened. “Jack Frost?” she asked, and Jack bowed.

“This is so cool!” Monty cried.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat on his ‘Throne’, mediating a dispute that was boring him to death, again. It was coming to the end of summer in the Northern Hemisphere. He’d soon be out spreading Frost, most people didn’t realise that he wasn’t just a Winter Spirit, frost could be found in Autumn and Spring as well.

He’d been spending a lot of time in Burgess, but not just to see the kids. He was keeping an eye on the town, in case Pitch decided he wanted payback. He may be too weak to threaten the Guardians for a few centuries, but a group of mortal children? He didn’t like their odds if he moved against them. Personally, he wouldn’t mind taking the Nightmare King on. And he may as well enjoy having Believers while he could. Cupcake was going to be ten in a month, Jamie would be nine in two months. How much longer would they be able to believe? The final cut-off age was usually between sixteen and seventeen, no matter how strong the belief it would end during that year. He didn’t know why, and no one had been able to tell him, it seemed no one knew. Even if he told them his other identity, they would only see him as the Snow King once past that age. Magic was strange and frustrating. At most, he had seven, almost eight years left with the younger kids in the group. It would hurt when that happened, the kids had become his friends, with them he got to act the age he looked, he got to play and have fun.

Thankfully, his Court was actually well behaved. They knew better than to cross him, he may look young and scrawny, but he was powerful, and he would not stand for senseless killing. He was a different Winter to others, but they had come to see that his way worked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie groaned as Sophie landed on him. “Sophie!”

“Birthday!!” she cheered ,and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Thanks,” he shoved her gently off his bed and got up, something on his desk catching his eye. He went over as she ran off to find Mom, grinning at the small box wrapped in blue and silver. He opened the card to find it was from Jack, not surprising because of the colours. He opened the box and pulled out a leather cord with a perfect snowflake on it. He quickly put it on, feeling the slight chill as it rested against his chest. According to the card, it’d help him not be too cold in winter and would let Jack know if he was in trouble, the note didn’t mention the fact that it would remain, until he stopped believing. When that happened it would melt and Jack would know, saving him the pain of having his first Believer walk through him.

Jamie got dressed and ran downstairs for his Birthday breakfast and presents.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Jack grinned, picking Sophie up and spinning around with the laughing little girl.

“Jack!” She pouted and he set her down. At four, she was growing fast, but her blond hair was as crazily messy as it had always been. It was hard to believe it had been two years since he had met the Burgess kids and gained his own believers outside of his Title.

“Jamie still at school? He asked and she nodded, tugging his hand so he followed her to her room and suffered the indignity of playing tea parties. Then again, her dolls were better conversationalists than many Spirits he knew. Her Mother glanced in on them once and smiled at Sophie’s imagination, unable to see him.

It had been almost two months since his last visit, New Zealand and Tasmania had been hit by some incredibly nasty out of season weather and he’d had to personally deal with those behind the mess, never something he enjoyed. So spending time with the kids was a good way to unwind for a bit. It would be Christmas soon, North’s time, and he would stay away for the week, not wanting to intrude on the family or run into the Guardian. He’d never met any of them and wasn’t all that interested in doing so, not when he knew the kinds of stories that still lingered.

He hated those stories, they weren’t even about him and yet he got tarred with the same brush, everyone assuming the Snow King worked the same way….despite Jack being the third to hold the title. He was pretty sure there’d even been a Snow Queen once, millennia ago. That was the problem with Titles, you inherited one and got stuck with the good and bad that came with it. Jack hadn’t meant to, hadn’t realised at the time what he was agreeing to, but once he had, well, killing children was not something he would do. The magic of Winter’s Kiss was his as part of being King, but so far he had only ever used the first kiss, to numb people to the cold. The thought of erasing someone’s memory when he had lost his own made him feel rather ill. The necklace he had given Jamie carried similar magic, to ensure he would never freeze in winter so long as he believed. He was just glad there was no reason for the kids to ever equate Jack Frost with those stories.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie grinned as they teamed up on Jack who was laughing as they pelted him with snowballs…well tried to anyway. He was so fast even on the ground! None of them had seen the Guardians since they had left after defeating Pitch, but Jack came every few weeks, sometimes it was a month or two, but they usually could tell when that would happen by watching the world weather. He was always happy to play or even just watch them do their homework, sometimes asking questions or helping when it came to history or geography.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked the grounds of the Palace, enjoying the peaceful solitude. Mario was sleeping under Skaði’s careful watch, the teenager making the change from human to full member of the Winter Court, Spirit or not. He had been with them for years and had chosen to remain forever. The whole Court was waiting with bated breath to see what kind of being he would become. Jack knew Mario was a gentle soul so he would not become anything violent which was always a relief. Too many equated Winter with violence even with all the hard work Jack and others had put into changing things.

Jack froze in place, eyes wide, as he realised he had begun wondering…what Jamie could become. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away, Jamie didn’t know he was the Snow King, had no way of knowing how to call on him. And why would he? He had a loving Mother and Sister, no reason to call on him. Jamie wouldn’t want to leave them and that was good. From some of his earliest memories, Jack had the sick feeling he’d had a family before he died. There’d been a girl who had cried beside his lake and an older couple… he wouldn’t want Sophie and Mrs Bennett to go through that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pippa finished and smiled, finally satisfied. It had been three years since the battle with Pitch and meeting the Guardians, since they had met Jack Frost. And while he had them, well, they were growing up. She knew a lot of their classmates didn’t really believe anymore. Did they only believe because Jack visited so often? Would they stop if he had to be gone for longer? She…she’d begun thinking the battle had been a dream or game before he’d shown up after all. If they did then Jack would be invisible again and that wasn’t fair.

So she’d begun work on a project without telling the others. She liked writing so she had written the battle, changing the names of the kids because she didn’t want anyone bugging them over things and calling them babies or something. That one had been done for a while. What had taken longer was Jack’s story. Getting him to talk about his past wasn’t easy, though he’d share stories of giving kids fun easily enough. It was amazing that he was from Burgess, not that the town had been called that so long ago. He’d once been as human as they were, just a teenager when he died. It was so sad that he didn’t remember being human but maybe it was also kinder? Wouldn’t it have hurt more if he’d gone home and his family couldn’t see him?

She’d had to get Monty’s help, formatting them for publishing online but now it was all done and ready to go. Maybe no one would believe the stories, maybe they would, but at least someone would read them, someone else would know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie dumped his bag in his room, hearing the sound of Jack laughing in Sophie’s room and Sophie chattering at him. He hesitated, reaching up to touch the snowflake resting on his breastbone. In school they had been looking at myths from around the world and today they had been talking about the Snow King and something Jack had said last year… no, Jack was their friend, Jack was good, he would never…

Jamie went to Sophie’s room, finding the two of them sitting on her bed with a book. Jack was smiling at Sophie as she sounded out a harder word, the look on his face…it reminded him of the look his Mom sometimes got. Jack looked up and grinned at him before it faded, and he frowned in concern.

“Jamie?” he got up and moved towards him.

Jamie bit his lip, feeling conflicted, unsure….he’d only ever felt nervous near Jack that first meeting, when he had realised Jack could work for Pitch. Cool fingers gently touched his cheek, blue eyes staring down into his own brown ones.

“Jamie? Are you hurt?” Jack asked, voice so gentle and worried and Jamie moved, hearing Jack let out an oomph as he collided with him, but then cool arms were wrapping around him. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re safe,” Jack whispered.

He vaguely heard Jack say something to Sophie and then he was being lifted, Jack picking him up and carrying him back to his own room, sitting on the bed with Jamie in his lap. He felt embarrassed, he was twelve, too old but he couldn’t force himself to move away. He felt utterly safe where he was.

“Jamie?” Jack called after a while, a hand running through his hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?” Jack asked, sounding confused but he didn’t let go.

It was…nice. His Mom and Sophie were the only ones who really ever hugged him, except Jack. “It’s stupid,” he muttered. It was, Jack couldn’t be the Snow King, he couldn’t be.

“Can’t be that stupid if you’re this upset,” Jack countered. “Come on Jamie, you can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Jamie sat up, feeling a bit reluctant to do so, shifting to sit beside Jack, hugging his knees to his chest. “It is stupid Jack, I know you. We’re studying myths from around the world,” he admitted, playing with the snowflake that most people couldn’t see. He felt Jack stiffen slightly beside him, but why?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Myths….he couldn’t help stiffening slightly. There were no myths about Jack Frost but there were plenty about other Winter Spirits, especially the Snow King. Had Jamie somehow put it together? What was he meant to do? “Which myth upset you?” he asked, tone as even as possible.

Jamie shifted slightly, their arms brushing. The good thing about the Snowflake Jamie wore was that Jack wouldn’t feel cold to him at all, a little chilly maybe but not cold. Sophie’s was almost done being made, right in time for her birthday which worked out well, especially since she had started at school so wasn’t always mostly safe at home when not when Jamie.

“The Snow King and…well…what you said last year…about the Winter Court,” Jamie finally answered. “You‘re part of the Court, aren’t you? But the King…”

Jack shifted, wrapping an arm around Jamie’s shoulders, tugging him closer. He could just say yes, that he was simply part of the Court…but that would be a lie of omission. “I won’t lie to you Jamie,” he promised softly. “You’re old enough to understand things now.”

“Jack?” Jamie’s voice was shaky, and he hated hearing that.

He lifted his other arm, hugging the almost teenager. “I would never, ever hurt you Jamie. I don’t hurt people.” He moved, tipping Jamie’s head up gently to make eye contact, hating the uncertainty he saw there. Which stories had they looked at? All of them? “I’m your friend Jamie,” he stated firmly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie stared at Jack, unable to break eye contact. Normally laughing eyes were like steel now, utterly serious. The hug felt like it always had, protective and safe, like nothing could harm him so long as Jack was there. Jack promised he would never hurt him, that he was his friend…and Jack had never lied to him, not told him things yes, but he’d never lied. He twisted to hug Jack back, feeling the Spirit relax as he did. “Jack,” he whispered.

“You’re right, I’m part of the Winter Court, the current version of it. The current Snow King is the third one, there was even a Snow Queen once, a very long time ago. Thing is, the myths haven’t kept up with the changes. Every Snow King has the magic of Winter’s Kiss, but that doesn’t mean it has to be used. The current King has only ever used the first, to numb the ability to feel cold,” Jack explained softly.

Okay, that made sense. Titles could change hands, like the Queen of England or something. And stories about Spirits would take a long time to change. So the current Snow King wasn’t like the ones in the stories… “Jack? Are…are you the Snow King?” he asked, and Jack didn’t need to say anything as he stiffened again.

“I…”

He’d never seen Jack unable to actually speak and he slipped his hand into a cool one. He believed in Jack and if Jack was the Snow King…then the Snow King was a good person.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack was shocked when Jamie slipped his warm hand into his own, making himself look back at the younger male, shocked to see a tiny smile on his face. “Jamie?”

“I believe in you Jack,” he whispered, and Jack swallowed.

He reached out to ruffle brown hair and Jamie didn’t flinch. Jamie knew who he was now, what would that mean for when he was older? Would he believe in him? Or would he somehow forget that Jack Frost was the Snow King and only remember the King? “Thanks,” he managed to force out past a tight throat.

“So is anything in the stories true?” Jamie asked hesitantly and Jack relaxed back against the headboard.

He began explaining that he definitely didn’t steal children, but they could call on him and he would then take them away to the Palace where they would stay for a while. They would then be given the choice of joining a new family, one that would keep them safe and love them, or to remain in the Court. Those children received the first kiss to ensure their health. And it wasn’t always children who called on him. He also told him about the various duties of the Court and the various Spirits and Beings that were part of it, hoping he was keeping the information age appropriate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay on his bed, smiling softly. Jamie knew! He knew and still accepted him. He had thought… and that hadn’t been fair on Jamie, to assume he would hate him if he ever found out. He’d even explained how to call on him as the Snow King…and why Jamie shouldn’t. He’d been surprised that his explanation had seemed to make Jamie a little sad, surely he was reading more into that then there was? Jamie couldn’t want to come to the Court…could he? Even if he did, Jamie now understood it would mean losing his family forever. Besides, he was only twelve and Jack always did his best to ensure anyone under fifteen went to a new family rather than join them, they could call on him again when older if they really meant it.

He wondered how knowing that he was the Snow King would affect Jamie once he hit the age where he’d stop believing in Jack Frost. He hoped it meant he would be able to keep believing but…his predecessor had been believed in under both Title and name and no one who had been part of his court knew of anyone who had been able to believe the Snow King was Jokul Frosti. Despite the similarity between their names, they were two very different Spirits. Jokul had taken children and had used all three Kisses. Jack had known known of that when they met, all he’d known was that he was being attacked. He still didn’t know why Jokul had chosen him to be his successor. Maybe…because of how different they were? He’d been half out of his mind when they fought and had come at Jack with everything he had.

Jack hadn’t wanted to fight Jokul, he hadn’t even known who he was, but he’d wanted to die even less and so he’d fought. If he’d known winning would make him the new Snow King he wondered if he would have thrown the fight back then? He’d been barely a decade old when they’d fought and he honestly had no clue how he’d won but in the end, Jokul had been the one sprawled in the ice, body broken and bloody, and….he’d smiled at Jack as he died. In that second, he had seemed sane and it scared Jack. Was that to be his fate too? Would he one day go mad?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster watched as Sophie ran around happily, looking for Eggs, Jamie behind her. The kid was what, thirteen, maybe fourteen now? If he showed himself, would the kid be able to see him still or was he just there for his sister? He saw Sophie trip and nearly moved from the bush, but Jamie was there, pulling her to her feet and checking she wasn’t hurt before tugging on her pigtail.

“Jamie!”

“Come on, let’s find the eggs before you end up wearing half the park home,” he teased, and she pouted but took off to look for more eggs.

“Jamie?” She called after a few seconds and Jamie turned back to look at her, hands in his pockets.

“Yeah Soph?”

“Why haven’t they ever come back to see us?”

That had Aster’s ears perking up, did she mean them? She couldn’t, she been such a little ankle-biter.

Jamie sighed and kicked a rock. “I don’t know,” the teen admitted.

Aster shifted; he had a lot of work to get back to, but…he moved, the bush rustling and both kids turned, Jamie shifting slightly in front of his sister and it was good to see him so protective.

“Who’s there?” Jamie called.

Aster rolled an egg out of the bush and Sophie gasped.

“Bunny?” she called. She darted around Jamie and picked up the egg, laughing and holding it up for the boy to see. The egg was decorated with a forest scene from the woods around Burgess, with two names delicately written on it. Jamie grinned and looked at the bush.

“Hey Bunny,” he whispered, and Aster’s heart swelled, Jamie still believed. He darted out of the bush, bounding over their heads before dropping into a new hole, hearing their laughter follow him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay sprawled in the snow, watching as Jamie and Sophie built a snowman, insisting he not help them, that it was a present. He no longer came to Burgess to ensure Pitch would not return to get vengeance on the children for his defeat, surely the Nightmare King would have already acted if that was his plan, after all, most of the kids no longer believed. Only Cupcake and Jamie did, Pitch had apparently never met Sophie, she’d been safely in doors though awake during the battle. Considering Cupcake was the oldest of the group it was surprising she still believed, still waved when he flew buy and would come to play in the snow.

It hurt to lose them, but they had done something that no one else had ever done for him – they had gotten him more believers. Pippa had written all of the stories down, not just his but also of the battle with Pitch and then they had been put online. It was nice to have kids wave at him when he walked through a city, to have them want to play in the snow with him. Skaði was not the only one at Court to notice that he was a lot happier now than he had ever been.

“Done!” Sophie called, spinning to look at him, the fine silver chain around her neck flying free of her jacket, showing the perfect snowflake on the end to match the one Jamie wore.

Jack smiled at the sight as he sat up only to blink and stare at the snowman. Was that? “Me,” he whispered, and the siblings grinned at him. He got up and walked over. “It’s incredible.”

“We’ve been practicing!” Sophie cheerfully told him before grinning cheekily. “Jamie drew you a lot, so we had pictures to use.”

Jamie’s face went red and he elbowed her. “Sophie!” he hissed in embarrassment.

Huh, how hadn’t he noticed that? “Well it’s perfect,” he grinned and then grabbed Sophie around the waist, tickling her until she shrieked. Jamie smirked and joined in only to yelp when they suddenly turned on him, the three rolling in the snow as they played, well away from the snowman.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie sat beside the pond he knew Jack had been reborn as a Spirit from. He had gone there to think, knowing Jack wouldn’t be by for a few days, because it was Jack he had to think about. None of the others believed anymore, just him and Sophie. He didn’t talk about Jack or the Guardians to anyone but her anymore, not wanting the teasing or worse. He’d drifted away from the others as they stopped believing but he didn’t mind, he had his family and Jack.

Jack…he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was his best friend and had been since he was eight but lately… Jack was a Spirit, the Snow King! He shouldn’t be feeling what he was for him. He’d thought it was just a first crush, puppy love, like his Mom talked about…but it wasn’t. Not like how he’d thought Pippa was kind of cute when they’d been eleven. Or when he’d noticed Mike in his class. This wasn’t fading or anything, it was only getting stronger. Even if it was possible, what would Jack ever see him in? he probably still saw him as the wide eyed kid he’d met in the melting snow seven years ago. Jack would probably think he was too young, even if he did like him back.

Jamie groaned and flopped back in the grass, why did things have to be so complicated? Well…if his age might be an issue…he could keep quiet for at least another year, right? He just didn’t want to wreck things.

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Lying in the grass together was nice, no worries or duties, just soaking up the sun. it was meant to be a rather mild summer this year too which would be good. Jamie would be sixteen soon, their time together was limited and the idea of missing some because of a heatwave that made him too sleepy to do much was not good. Next to him, Jamie shifted, moving slightly closer and Jack moved his arm, wrapping it around his shoulders so Jamie curled into his side, head resting over his heart.

It felt so nice to hold Jamie like that and he mentally kicked himself for it. He’d started out daydreaming about Jamie joining the Court, of having his friend forever but it had changed and grown since then. He still wanted Jamie with him forever…just not as his friend. It wasn’t the age gap that stopped him saying anything, physically there wasn’t much difference and he was a Spirit, they didn’t really care about being centuries older or younger. But a human and a Spirit? He was basically immortal, un-aging, and Jamie… it could never happen, the only way would take Jamie from his family and Jack couldn’t be that selfish.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie enjoyed the coolness of Jack’s body as he curled into him, his ear pressed to his chest, hearing the ever so slow beat of his heart. Jack had died so the fact he had a pulse at all was surprising. He wanted to say something, to admit how he felt but he was terrified, what if Jack left and never came back? He sighed as he felt cool fingers in his hair, relaxing even more. It was a good thing they were near Jack’s lake, where very few ever went, cause if someone saw him he’d look very odd, his head resting on something no one else could see except some kids. Between the sun and Jack’s fingers, Jamie began to drift to sleep. “Love…y…Jack…” he mumbled, more asleep than awake, breathing becoming deep and even, not aware of Jack’s fingers freezing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack bit back a chuckle as he felt Jamie relaxing more and more against him, obviously falling asleep. His hand had moved without him thinking and he’d been sure that it would be too much, but Jamie hadn’t said anything, if anything he’d pressed into the touch.

“Love…y…Jack…” the mumble was barely audible even to him, but he felt his heart leap and sink in the same moment at the words. No…Jamie had to mean as a brother, he couldn’t…could he? Even if he did, all it could do was bring them both pain, briefly for Jamie but his own pain would last for much longer.

“I love you Jamie,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Jamie’s head. He lay there for a while but eventually he carefully shifted Jamie, getting to his knees before gently lifting the sleeping teen in his arms, his staff lodged carefully, then he flew Jamie home, a little fog in the air to hide the sight of Jamie from any who may look up. He carefully settled Jamie in his bed, brushing his fingers through messy brown hair before turning to leave, freezing as warm fingers grabbed his. He looked back to find Jamie blinking sleepily at him.

“J’ck?”

Jack moved back to his side and smiled softly. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered, he’d had too many late nights recently studying.

Jamie blinked but didn’t let go of his hand. “Stay,” he told him, and Jack hesitated but then moved to recline on the bed and Jamie once again curled into him, falling asleep again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack collapsed onto his bed. Something had changed since that day and it made him nervous. He was still torn over what Jamie had meant when he’d said he loved him; the teen had been basically asleep at the time. He knew the way his own emotions had turned in that regard and had given up trying to fight them, better to have loved and lost and all that, right? Not that he’d said anything to Jamie…when he was awake anyway.

“And what has our young King acting so dramatic?” a voice called, and he groaned but looked up to find Cailleach in his doorway. Wonderful. 

“Go away old hag,” he grumbled only to yelp when she swatted at him. Not like the truth was an insult! He felt the bed dip as she sat and sighed but sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his cheek on his knees. “Let me pine in peace.”

“Pining is it? And what lucky Spirit or Being as caught our young King’s eye?”

“None,” he mumbled.

He could never hide anything from her, she was one of the oldest Winter Spirits still around, maybe the oldest, who knew. No one knew her name anymore either and she wasn’t telling. If Skaði was a big sister/aunt-like figure than Cailleach was everyone’s crazy old grandmother. How did he end up with so many older female Spirits in his life and why did they all seem to think he needed taking care of?

“Oh? Then…oh Jack, a mortal?” she asked, tone gentler, and he hid his face. A weathered hand came to rest on the back of his neck and then moved up to stroke over his hair. “Someone who called on you?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Jamie,” he whispered. “My first believer,” he added since he’d never actually told anyone Jamie’s name before. There were some out there who didn’t like how he ruled and would see the Burgess kids as his weak point. Cailleach would never do that and she would never tell anyone Jamie’s name.

“The child?”

“He’ll be sixteen in three months. Physically we’re about the same age.” Not like he knew his actual age, he just guessed from watching humans. He assumed he was somewhere between sixteen and nineteen.

“And within the year, he will stop believing,” she crooned sympathetically, and he shuddered but nodded.

“He knows I’m the Snow King, has for a few years and I keep hoping that knowledge will let him keep believing in me but…”

“It won’t,” she finished for him, it hadn’t worked for his predecessors. “It may allow him to regain that belief though,” she offered him hope at least. “How does he feel?”

“He said he loves me, but he was practically asleep, and I haven’t been able to bring it up, to ask how.”

“Jack Frost, scared?” she teased, and he groaned. “You have a choice to make then Jack, Spirit up and confess.” She kept stroking his hair.

“Why do you have to be right all the time?” he asked rhetorically, and she cackled, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before leaving him alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie sat on a log near Jack’s lake, hopping he’d have the time to stop by. School was now out for the summer and his birthday was coming closer. He’d decided, he was going to say something before he turned sixteen, it was close enough. Sometimes in his dreams he heard Jack whispering he loved him and that gave him hope. He smiled as a cold wind ruffled his hair. “Jack,” he whispered and then he heard the familiar laugh. He opened his eyes and turned, grinning at the sight of the Winter Spirit as he landed as softly as a snowflake.

“Hey Jamie, waiting long?” Jack asked, moving to sit with him.

“Not long,” he promised. What should he do? Just say it and hope for the best? He shifted a little, pressing his leg to Jack’s and Jack didn’t pull away, he never did. He was very tactile, and Jamie wasn’t surprised, not after centuries of only member of the Court able to touch him. “How was Argentina?” he asked, and Jack grinned.

“Cold and snowy.”

Jamie noticed Jack fidgeting with his staff, rolling it around between his hands…something he usually did when nervous. “Jack?” he reached out and put his hand over Jack’s, seeing the stark difference in their skin tones. “What’s wrong?” he felt Jack freeze under his touch. “Jack?” had he done something wrong?

“Jamie…I…”

This was reminding him of the discussion about myths and Jack’s Title years ago and he was really getting worried. “Jack please, have I done something wrong?”

“What? No!” Jack shook his head, looking at him, blue eyes wide.

It hit him then, he didn’t have to look up at Jack anymore, they were the same height now. He needed to stop staring before he did something crazy like…oh…Jack’s lips were cool and smooth and felt really nice. Jack pulled back, eyes even wider, almost gasping for air and Jamie was terrified he’d ruined everything.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jack whispered.

Wait, what? “For what?” he asked. Unless…he hadn’t been the one to start that kiss? He lifted a trembling hand and pressed it to Jack’s cheek. “Jack,” he whispered and then hesitantly leant in, pressing his lips to Jack’s.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack couldn’t help it, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jamie’s, they were so warm, soft, a little chapped from the cold. He pulled back, unable to control his breathing, terrified he had just ruined everything. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pleading silently for Jamie to forgive him, staring at him, waiting for everything to end.

He heard Jamie’s question but before he could say anything a trembling hand pressed against his face and he couldn’t help leaning into the warmth.

“Jack,” Jamie whispered, voice full of too many emotions for Jack to work out, and then he was slowly leaning in, pressing his lips to Jack’s.

Oh…so he had meant what Jack had hoped. He took in a shaky breath and kissed back, feeling the hand on his cheek slip back into his hair, his own hand lifting to grip Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie,” he murmured when they parted so Jamie could breath. He breathed but he needed it a lot less than a living human did.

“I love you,” Jamie breathed nervously, and Jack felt his heart actually speed up for the first time he could remember. Even when fighting with Jokul his heart hadn’t raced so fast.

“I love you Jamie,” he said before Jamie could pull away.

Jamie slowly grinned at him and then they were kissing again, Jack gently pulling him closer until they tumbled off the log and into the grass, laughing, Jamie landing on top of him. Jamie made no move to get off him and Jack tugged him in for another kiss. “I’ve loved you for years, but I was scared you’d think I was too you,” Jamie admitted when they stopped, staring down at him.

Jack felt a stab of sorrow, if only Jamie had said something then… though depending on how many years it was then Jamie was right, he would never have kissed a thirteen year old like that. “Oh Jamie,” he reached up, pushing Jamie’s hair back from where it was trying to fall into his eyes. He had to tell him, to tell him what was coming in the next year, no matter how much it would hurt them both. Reluctantly he nudged Jamie up, letting him sit up as well, this time leaning against the log. Jamie leant against him, head on his shoulder, and Jack wrapped his arm around him. “There’s something important we need to talk about Jamie.” He felt the teen tense slightly in reaction to his words.

“Because I’m human?” he asked, sounding nervous, and Jack nodded.

“How many adults do you think believe in the Guardians or can see Spirits?” he asked softly, and Jamie frowned, thinking about it.

“Some? I’m guessing it’s rare.”

“It’s…impossible,” he admitted.

“I don’t…what?” Jamie stared at him in confusion.

“Something to do with the magic of what we are. Very, very few Spirits can be seen by an adult who has to believe to see them. The Guardians can’t be seen by any adult,” he explained tightly, and he saw Jamie pale.

“And...you?” his voice was shaky, and Jack tightened his hold in reaction.

“Jack Frost can’t be seen by adults,” he admitted, feeling Jamie trembling against him. “But the Snow King can. I don’t know what that’ll mean for you, whether you’ll be able to remember and believe I’m both or if the two will split in your mind, one a childhood imaginary friend and the other real, I just don’t know.” And now Jamie was shaking, and Jack pulled him into his lap, arms wrapped around him. “You saw me when no one else ever has, I’ve never heard of a believer being in love with a Spirit before, and I am the Snow King as well. If anyone can beat the age limit, we can,” he couldn’t promise but there was some hope.

Jamie pressed his face to his shoulder, and he could feel the teen’s breathing hitch. “How…how old…”

“The cut off’s seventeen but it happens any time after sixteen,” he answered, rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

“I…I can’t…lose you,” Jamie sobbed, and Jack held him tighter, icy tears threatening.

“You won’t. I’ll never give up trying to help you see me, even if I have to wear that horribly formal getup.” And it was so tempting now, to offer to take him away, to keep Jamie with him forever. Depending on what he became, he may be visible to anyone, if he didn’t become a Spirit, he wouldn’t have to lose his sister. But his Mother…the woman adored her kids, to lose Jamie… “I love you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie whispered. “Should have told you…”

“It’s okay,” he promised. He reached out to gently touch the snowflake hidden by Jamie’s shirt, feeling his magic resonate under his touch, Jamie shivering, eyes wide. “This isn’t just for protection,” he admitted. “I never wanted you to walk through me, so it’s made to melt when…I’d feel it when it happened.”

“I don’t want it to melt,” Jamie told him.

“I know.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie sat in Jack’s lap, clinging to him, his best friend, the person he loved, and he was terrified of losing that. The idea that one day he’d wake up and believe this was all what? An imaginary friend? A game? How could he ever think this wasn’t real? He looked up into bright ice blue eyes, with the colour you’d expect his eyes to be cold, but they weren’t. he shifted, pressing his lips to Jack’s and Jack pulled him closer if that was possible, kissing him back. When Jack hesitantly moved to deepen the kiss Jamie parted his lips, he’d never kissed someone before and just hoped he was doing it right.

When they stopped Jack gently ran his hands over his face and then back through his hair and it felt really nice. “Mom’s at work and Sophie’s at a friends,” he suggested.

“Jamie?” Jack looked surprised and Jamie shifted nervously.

“My room’s more comfortable than the grass,” he explained.

Jack nodded and Jamie got up so Jack could and then he slipped his hand into Jack’s as they walked, feeling Jack squeeze his hand gently. They made it back to the house and then upstairs to his room. Jamie stretched out on his bed after piling up the pillows and Jack joined him. Jack held him and Jamie relaxed in his arms, mind still reeling from everything Jack had told him.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Why me?” he asked nervously. “There have to be so many Spirits out there who,”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“No Jamie,” he shook his head. “They want the Snow King, not me,” he explained. Jamie and the others, they wanted to be friends with Jack Frost. Jamie loved him, not the King. He gently ran his fingers up and down Jamie’s bare arm, tracing patterns on warm skin. “I tried to not say anything,” he admitted. “Because even if you felt the same it couldn’t last.”

“Jack…” Jamie looked up at him.

“A friend pointed out that either I take what time we have together and then try to reach you once you stops believing or live without ever knowing. I’d rather have some time with you than nothing, if you want that.” He guessed he had his answer when Jamie kissed him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“So who is it?”

Jamie looked over at Caleb in confusion. “Who?” he asked in confusion.

“Whoever you’re crushing on or secretly dating or whatever,” he grinned, and Jamie blinked, oh. “So, who is it? Someone we know.”

Technically, except none of them believed anymore and saying he was with Jack Frost, well he could guess their reactions. “It’s nothing,” he denied.

“Riiight,” Caleb smirked and then he was up to bat.

Jamie sighed and watched Caleb take his place at the plate before looking over at the stands, fighting a grin when he spotted a patch of familiar white hair in the crowd. Jack made it to every game he could, had since they’d started playing baseball in the summer when they were ten. Back then they’d all known Jack was watching and cheering for them and he’d sit with Monty and Pippa. Now Jack sat alone to keep the chill from bothering anyone and it hurt to see him alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was taking far longer than he would have liked to regain his power. They thought they had won, that he was out. He would prove them wrong and he knew just how to do it. he glanced at the dark globe and at one particular light, smirking. Yes, he knew just what to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie laughed, collapsing on the bed, yanking Jack down with him, the Spirit grinning and laughing as well as they tumbled onto the mattress. They kissed, hands wandering over clothing and then Jack’s hand slipped under his shirt to run across his stomach, Jack watching him, and he grinned. He wriggled out of his shirt, tossing it aside. Not like Jack had never seen him shirtless, he spent a lot of summer in Jack’s lake swimming after all, once Jack had assured them all years ago that he didn’t mind them doing it.

“Not too cold?” Jack asked as his hands moved over tanned skin and Jamie shook his head.

Jamie slipped a hand under Jack’s hoody, feeling cold, smooth, skin under his. Jack sat up enough to yank it off and then bent down to kiss him again. “Mom’s at Aunt Mary’s for the weekend and Sophie’s with friends,” he told him after a while of kissing and touching. “Can you stay?”

Jack stared at him before grinning. “It’s Spring and past Easter so no worries there,” he answered.

Jamie had turned sixteen last month and it felt like a clock ticking down over them. If…if Jack’s idea of helping him believe again failed then all Jack would have for the rest of existence was memories, so he wanted Jack to have as many wonderful ones as possible. He loved Jack and he wanted more than just kissing too. He’d looked things up online and had made an embarrassing visit to a chemist, though he wasn’t sure if it was all needed considering Jack wasn’t human. He hoped Jack wanted more too but was too nervous to actually asked so instead he moved his hands lower, to the ties of Jack’s pants. Jack froze and Jamie swallowed.

“Jamie?” Jack stared at him before relaxing and nodding and Jamie fumbled with them until Jack laughed and undid them himself, wriggling out of them, leaving him naked. His skin was flawless and smooth, as pale as snow, and hairless. Jack kissed him and Jamie’s hands moved to his hips, exploring the skin there hesitantly. When the kiss ended he reached for the drawstring of his sweatpants. “You don’t have to,” Jack told him, but he shook his head.

“Want to,” he promised, he was just nervous, his body was nothing like Jack’s. He got them undone and Jack helped him yank them and his underwear off. Jack stared down at him and Jamie fought not to blush. Jack smiled at him, hand skimming down his side and ever lower and Jamie bit his lip to keep quiet. Jack wrapped his hand around him, and Jamie gasped as he began stroking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack held Jamie as he slept, fingers idly tracing patterns on his skin. He honestly hadn’t expected that, but he had definitely enjoyed it. Jamie was very handsome, and he could stare at him forever. His skin was tanned from days in the sun and so much warmer than his own. He wasn’t innocent, he’d had brief dalliances over the centuries but never anything long or with emotions involved. He had to ensure that no one thought they could sleep their way into a higher position at Court or anything. Jamie only wanted to be with him because they loved each other.

They hadn’t ‘gone all the way’ as modern teens termed it. He didn’t want to rush Jamie into it, not when Jamie had never even kissed anyone else. He had the feeling Jamie had plans for the weekend though and he didn’t want to say no, he wanted to be with him. He pulled Jamie even closer and the teen mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie yelped as the water went cold and then Jack was there, grinning, and he laughed, moving back to let him into the shower with him. Jack pressed him against the tile, kissing him hungrily and Jamie wrapped his arms around him. Was it really only last night the first time he’d seen Jack naked? As far as Jamie was concerned, Jack should be naked all the time…he was a teenager after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He emerged from the shadows, smirking at the other Spirit. “Good, right on time.”

“What do you want with me?”

“A job. See that house?” he pointed and got a nod.

“I want the older teen within delivered to me. You can keep any others who come.”

“All this for one kid?”

“Vengeance my dear fellow is always worth the effort. Now, do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Jack kissed Jamie; the teen sprawled naked on the bed beneath him. His Mom would be back tomorrow, so it was their last night of total freedom. It would be hard to explain if he was caught in bed and no one could see his partner. Jamie spread his legs more, looking a little nervous. “Jamie?” he asked, and Jamie blushed.

“Can we, will you…” he took a deep breath. “I want to…”

Jack’s eyes widened as he realised what Jamie was asking for. “Are you sure? I’m a Spirit, it won’t hurt me at all if you want to try that. From what I’ve heard the first time is very uncomfortable, even painful, for humans.”

Jamie shook his head. “I want it this way,” he admitted.

Jack hesitated but while nervous and embarrassed he seemed serious. “We need supplies,” he pointed out, he knew that about humans.

Jamie went red again but pointed to the bedside drawer, surprising him. This wasn’t a spur of the moment thing then, which was good. He opened the drawer and looked inside, well some of it they wouldn’t need. He took out what would be needed and put it on top.

“You sure?” he asked again, and Jamie nodded. “Okay, if you want me to stop at any time then just say it.”

“Okay,” Jamie agreed so Jack kissed him again. He wanted Jamie well and truly distracted before he started anything more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie clung to Jack, feeling cool hands moving all over his body and it felt really good. Jack seemed to know just where to touch him to make it feel amazing after even such a short amount of time. He’d done his research; he knew what he was asking for. He really, really wanted Jack, had for years but…he also wanted to give this to Jack. If he really was going to stop believing soon, then Jack could keep these memories, of happiness and love, and teenage awkwardness forever and hopefully they’d make him happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack watched Jamie sleep, unable to help himself when he’d stroke his cheek or arm. Part of him was unable to believe that Jamie had let him do that, no fear or hesitation, just some natural nervousness given his age and inexperience. After the weekend together, it would hurt even worse when he lost him, but he couldn’t make himself leave or deny Jamie anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He began his preparations immediately. He’d never worked for the older Spirit, but he knew his reputation. He’d suffered a defeat at the hands of the Guardians a few years back, but that didn’t make him any less dangerous. Everything needed to be accounted for before he acted, it had to go off without a hitch or it would be his neck on the chopping board. He hadn’t been given a time limit though he knew results would be expected sooner rather than later. Still, he needed somewhere to keep his own prizes and that took time to prepare, so long as he was done before winter set in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack laughed as Jamie ran across the finish line, Sophie chasing after him as fast as she could.

“No fair! Your legs are longer!” she pouted, and Jamie ruffled her hair, grinning. It was hard to believe she was ten, now older than Jamie had been when they first met. The siblings dropped down in the grass, the summer flowers beginning to die with the coming winter, but it was still warm enough that they weren’t wearing jackets.

Jamie shifted so his head was in Jack’s lap and he chuckled but began running his fingers through the mop Jamie called hair. “Having fun?”

“Yeah…don’t want to go back to school,” he grumbled.

“It’s your last year isn’t it?” Jack asked and Jamie nodded.

“Then college,” he sighed, taking Jack’s hand. “You’ll be able to find me?”

“I’ll tell him,” Sophie promised softly. They’d had to tell her, and she didn’t want to believe it, that Jamie would wake up one day and not believe in Jack.

“See, I’ll find you and dump snowballs on you all year round,” Jack promised and that got a laugh out of them as planned.

“I’m going over to Katie’s, see you tonight,” Sophie scrambled up and waved as she dashed off.

Jack bit back a laugh at how obvious she was in giving them time alone but then Jamie kissed him, and he focused on him. They were out of sight of the path and houses thankfully or Jamie would look very odd to anyone passing by. They spent a few hours together before Jamie had to go in for dinner and Jack waved goodbye before heading home.

He checked on how the wrap up down South was going while preparations for the coming Northern winter were worked on. He ignored the knowing looks as he did so, word had spread among those he trusted the most and they were all watching out for him, ensuring he had every free moment possible, all ready to help when the day came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie laughed as Sophie recounted just what had happened to a rather annoying bully at school and Jack tried to keep an innocent expression. “You know, the schools around here are getting a rep as being haunted.”

“Really?” Jack asked, surprised.

“Yep,” Sophie agreed. “Rumour is some bullied kid who died in winter.”

“Oh…oops?” Jack shrugged and Sophie laughed.

Jamie just leant in and kissed him before getting up to clear the dishes and grab the ice cream, glad their Mom was on night shift. “Go do your homework.”

“Yes Dad,” Sophie rolled her eyes and Jamie ruffled her hair.

“Help me clean up?” he asked, and Jack nodded, standing to help. It all felt very…domestic and for a moment he could imagine that this was their life, that they could be a normal couple. “Can you stay for a while?”

“A couple of hours, then I have to get to Russia,” Jack promised, and Jamie led him up to his room, putting in a movie while they cuddled in his bed. He was almost asleep when Jack slipped out of the bed, feeling his lips brush against his. “I’ll see you tomorrow night,” he promised, and Jamie hummed softly, shifting onto his side.

“L’ve,” he mumbled, not seeing the soft smile on Jack’s face before he left. He was soon deeply asleep, unaware of the water droplets dripping onto his mattress only to evaporate immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack froze, eyes wide in shock, as he felt it. “No…” he whispered, struggling to hold onto his control. He had too…it was only meant to be a mild storm… “Skaði,” he called on the wind, dropping to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes, freezing on his cheeks.

“My King,” she whispered, crouching over him protectively, bow in hand. She would never use his true name away from the safety of the Palace.

“It hurts,” he whimpered, and her eyes went wide in shock. The next thing Jack knew he was being scooped up in her arms, cradled to her chest and then she was standing. She gently lowered him onto his own bed, her skill and magic powerful enough that he never felt the shift in location. She sat beside him, rubbing his back, until darkness claimed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jamie?”

“Yeah Soph?” he hefted his backpack higher, absently rubbing his chest, feeling as if something should be there.

“Is Jack coming tonight?” she asked, and he frowned.

“Who?” was that a new friend, but then why ask him? The only Jack he knew of…he almost laughed, remembering playing as a kid in the snow with the others, making up stories of Jack Frost. He didn’t see her stop and stare in horror before tears welled in her eyes only to be wiped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack!” Sophie threw herself at the Winter Spirit she’d found by the lake and he looked up, catching her. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, feeling him hold her tighter. “Jamie…he was walking me to school, and I asked if you were coming and he…he…”

“I know,” Jack whispered. He touched her Snowflake necklace. “His melted overnight, I felt it.”

“It’s not fair!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked alone the powerline, shadowing Jamie as he walked home from school, laughing with his friends, the kids who had once believed in him. Jack Frost had other believers now, thanks to those same kids writing stories and putting them online but losing them still hurt. They were laughing, looking forward to the snow and Christmas holidays, talking about college applications. Cupcake had left Burgess for New York and a dance degree and now the rest of them would be scattering across the country.

They were his kids and yet none of them remembered him as anything more than a myth, an imaginary friend. They’d mentioned him once and for a split second he’d seen something on Jamie’s face, something that gave him hope. Enough hope he’d nailed Jamie in the back of the head with a snowball as he walked home later that day, despite there being no snow on the ground. Jamie had looked around, confused, and Jack had seen him touch his chest where the Snowflake once sat…he still wore the leather cord it had hung from. Was he torturing himself for no reason?

When the group parted he dropped down to walk beside Jamie, reaching out to brush his hand over his cheek right before he went inside. “Love you,” he told him but there was no reaction and he left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stood in the woods just outside of the town, watching the target house. It was handy that it was on the edge of town, opposite a park that lead into the woods. He stayed well away from the already iced over lake nearby though, able to feel the Magic it radiated, and he did not want to get the attention of whoever that magic belonged to. He waited patiently as lights in various rooms turned on and off. Finally, the house went dark and he smirked.

He lifted his flute to his lips and began to play a soft, melancholy tune. Not the kind of tune he was known for, but older targets took something a little different. He would make sure to get the one he had to, and any others who answered the tune, before changing tunes for his more usual prey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie lay in bed, unable to sleep, there was something bugging him, but he couldn’t work out what. Like something he should know but was just out of reach. He huffed in frustration and rolled over, seeing the darkness outside from the new moon. He yawned and stretched, closing his eyes…the music was nice…so soft…calling…

Jamie sat up on the edge of his bed and then stood up, walking to his door, opening it and walking out into the hall. His eyes were half open, face slack, every step methodical as he walked down the stairs and to the front door. He left the house without any hesitation, despite his bare feet and only wearing a pair of thin pants and a t-shirt, goose bumps breaking out on his skin as he walked. He didn’t react as others joined him, including his friends.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched the boy leave his house, marking which one he was, as others joined him, more than had been expected actually. That was interesting, then again Burgess had been the scene of the battle, all that magic had likely lingered and affected the kids nearby. They filed into the woods, walking to him and then they sat down, bodies relaxing, heads falling forward as their eyes closed, asleep. He waited a minute or two for any stragglers and then stopped playing, watching them carefully to make sure none showed signs of waking.

Satisfied, he lifted his flute again and began playing a happy, light, dancing tune.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In her bedroom, Sophie got out of bed and began following in her brother’s footsteps, their Mother sleeping peacefully in her own room, unable to hear the music her children had. A lot more children were walking the streets to the happier tune, all of them under eleven. Eventually, they entered the clearing where the others slept, joining them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He grinned as he saw all of the ones who had come to his call. It had been a while since he had such a good haul. He looked over as a patch of shadow moved and then formed into Pitch Black who looked over the crowd of children and what did they call them in modern times…teens? He moved to the correct child and used his flute to push his head up, the boys eyes fluttering open part way, unfocused and vacant. “This is the one you wanted, right?”

Pitch glided forward and smirked at the hypnotised boy. “Very nice work. How long will he remain in this state?”

“Until sunup.”

“Then our bargain is done,” Pitch gripped the boys shoulder, tugging him to his feet, the boy moving with the motion, walking placidly along with the ancient Spirit he wouldn’t be able to see or be touched by normally.

He watched as they vanished, swallowed by shadows and then he turned to the rest. He grinned and began to play a new tune, the children collapsing to the ground, before slowly disappearing.

The Spirit once known as the Pied Piper of Hamelin laughed in joy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She looked up at the urging of her fairies, seeing the lights filling the sky. She took off at top speed for the Pole, the last to arrive. “Is it Pitch?” she asked, and North pointed to the Globe. The lights in Burgess were almost all gone.

“To the Sleigh!” North called and they rushed to the stable, not even Bunny complaining, not after last time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack frowned and straightened from his relaxed sprawl on the throne, the Court immediately noticing the change. Something was wrong….something….Sophie! She was in danger. He met Cailleach’s eyes and the hag nodded, moving to the dais even as he vanished. He changed into his Jack Frost clothing and grabbed his staff before leaving the Palace. One good thing about Burgess being so far away, his ability to teleport had strengthened a lot over the last nine years.

He appeared inside the Bennett home and stared at Sophie’s empty bed before going to Jamie’s room, finding his bed just as empty, though their Mother was sleeping peacefully in her room. He closed his eyes and let his magic rise, feeling his lake react and…he snarled in rage and above Burgess storm clouds began to gather.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He glanced up and frowned as he saw the storm clouds….that was rather sudden. He kept playing, picking up the pace a little, more than half of the children already gone. He would keep a handful for himself, the rest would be sold on, the Fey were always willing to pay well.

He barely ducked in time, a boomerang flying through where his head had been. He spun around, eyes widening as he saw the Guardians themselves. How? He’d been so careful! This was not the plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch pushed the boy into one of the cages that had once held the Tooth Fairies and he slumped in it, staring vacantly ahead, body limp. He glanced up and smirked, perfect. The Guardians had arrived and would deal with the Piper, they would believe it was all his doing, the children gone. There would be nothing to indicate he had taken their precious ‘Last Light’. When he was done with the boy, nothing of that light would remain in him and he would be his instrument to torment the Guardians with, perhaps even defeat them.

He did wonder if the boy still believed, he had to be close to the cut off age if not passed it. it didn’t bother him, despite what those do-gooders and others believed, there were ways to bring it back, especially for Spirits like him. Everyone feared something.

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Aster hurled his boomerangs at the Spirit who ducked nimbly out of the way, red clothing making him easy to track even in the very low light. He didn’t know who it was, but the kids lying still on the ground around him made it pretty obvious he was the behind the lights going out. He glanced up at the sky as Sandy blocked the Spirits retreat, he did not like the look of those clouds and a glance at North showed he was worried too.

The Spirit was fast and flexible, dodging and using the kids as human shields, knowing they wouldn’t dare risk hitting them. Whatever he’d done, the kids were out cold, hopefully still ali…yeah, he saw a small chest move with breath as he leapt closer. The Spirit grinned and lifted his flute to his lips, something Aster knew was not a good idea to allow and then he yelped, staggering back as a blast of ice hit the instrument.

“You!” he yelped, anger and fear clear in his tone as he stared up at something or someone.

The fight paused and the Guardians looked up as well. Above them in the hair hovered a teenager, obviously a Spirit. His hair glowed white in the darkness, his skin far too pale as well, a shepherds crook in one hand, his feet bare. His clothing was casual, a blue hooded sweatshirt and tight brown pants…they looked old, from another time. The temperature was dropping, the storm breaking over them and snow beginning to fall. A winter Spirit? The teen dropped down, landing between them and the Spirit with the flute.

“I warned you,” the newcomer stated flatly and the other back away, clutching his flute.

“This doesn’t concern you!”

“Really?” he spun his staff absently beginning to walk towards the flute user who back away, more scared of him than the Guardians?

“It’s not winter yet, Frost.”

“Maybe not, but Burgess is under my protection Piper, or where you avoiding my lake without knowing why?” Frost drew his staff across the ground, frost patterns spreading under it.

His lake? His protection? Then where was he when Pitch showed up? If the storm was him too then he was plenty powerful enough to have been a help back then.

“The kids!” Tooth yelled and the one who apparently was called Frost glanced back at her, giving them a look at ice blue eyes.

“Most of them are already gone,” he answered, voice tight with anger.

“Gone where?” Aster growled and Frost looked at him, surprised.

“You don’t know who he is?” the kid asked, and they all shook their heads. “Ever heard of the Pied Piper of Hamelin?”

“An old story,” North told him, and Frost waved a hand at the other Spirit.

“His flute and music hypnotises kids for the night. Those he doesn’t keep for himself; he sells to the Fey, mostly the Unseelie Court. I’m sure you can figure out what happens to them.”

“And the ones he keeps?” Tooth asked.

From the look on Frost’s face they really didn’t want to know.

“Bring them back!” North demanded and the Piper shrugged, smirking slightly.

“Can’t.” He then yelped and scrambled back as a blast of ice barely missed him. “Oh come on Frost! It’s just a few kids!”

“To get their attention it’s more than a few,” Frost snarled which was interesting.

Since when did Winter Spirits care about kids? He glanced at Aster who nodded in confirmation, there were way too few kids on the ground for all of the lights that had gone out. He saw Frost studying the remaining kids and realised he was looking for someone. If he was a local spirit then he likely was known to the town which would mean he could have Believers among the kids. Most Spirits were protective of those who believed in them, the darker Spirits may trick and torment them, but would protect them from any other Spirit. Was Frost like that? Or was he different? He’d tangled with the Piper before but apparently not here so what had caused that fight?

Frost gripped his staff and Aster readied his boomerangs, meeting blue eyes, catching the slight movement, giving a tiny return nod. Whoever the kid was, he could work with him to save the remaining kids. Frost moved and Aster leapt, hurling the weapons as the Piper went to dodge more ice, clipping him in the shoulder and causing him to drop the flute. Then Frost was on him, swinging his staff, and it collided with the Piper, hard. He grunted and stubbled back before choking in horror.

“No!” He cried out and then froze, literally.

“Is he?” Tooth asked warily and Frost lowered his staff.

“You can thaw him out later if you want,” the kid answered, which meant the Piper was alive. Would he have killed him if they weren’t there? From the remaining anger in his stance, probably. Frost moved towards the kids and they all tensed but he knelt down and began carefully checking them. “We need to get them home, that storm’s going to last a few hours.”

“What about the others?” North asked, moving to begin gathering up the unconscious or sleeping children to use the Sleigh to return them home.

“They aren’t here anymore,” was the answer and then Frost swore.

“What is it?” Tooth moved closer and Sandy flashed up some signs, also worried.

“They’re gone,” Frost answered, standing up, something….devastated about the way he stood.

“Who?” Tooth asked gently, cautiously moving closer, and Frost looked up at her.

He took in a shaky breath. “My First Believer and his little sister.”

“Maybe they didn’t come here,” Aster offered as he picked up Monty. It made things worse, to pick up a kid and recognise them, this was part of why they had kept their distance over the centuries.

“No, I gave them both a token and hers activated. He…he aged out a few months ago but he still wears the physical part of it. I tracked them both here.”

“We can get them back though, right?” Tooth looked between them all. “Oh! You know who we are but, if you don’t mind?”

“Jack Frost,” he answered. “The kids…” he sighed and ran a hand through white hair. “Maybe. The one’s he was going to sell at least but the ones he was keeping? I never found his home and I don’t know of anyone who has. I don’t know if they’ll wake up when they’re there, if they do maybe they can attract notice but depending on where his home is…”

“It could get them in more trouble,” Aster finished, and Frost nodded.

“First we return these children. They will wake?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“They should wake up with no memory of any of this once the sun rises, that’s what happened last time,” Jack told the Guardians.

Good thing he’d come as Jack Frost and not the Snow King, he had the feeling they’d be a lot less likely to listen to him as the King. Not that it’d last, the Fey knew who he was, they’d out him in a second. His relationship with the Unseelie Court was not exactly a good one. They thought they should be allies since he was Winter, he had other ideas because of what they did to people.

“We need to move, the faster we can get to the kids, the more likely they are to still be free and fully human.”

That got a gasp of horror from the Tooth Fairy. Jack carefully lifted Pippa and carried her to the Sleigh with the others. The Sleigh! So there was a small part of him that was as giddy as a little kid at getting to see it. He settled Pippa in with the others and then moved away.

“Come, we deliver kids and then go,” Santa told him.

“You got a way in?” the Easter Bunny asked him.

Jack bit his lip. “Maybe…if it’s still there. Entrances tend to move, and I haven’t had to go in for a few decades.” If it wasn’t he’d need to call for help.

“Good, come.” Santa waved him on, and Jack hesitated but leapt up onto the board on the side. Santa cracked the reigns and the Sleigh took off into the air. Okay, it was very cool and if he wasn’t terrified for Jamie and Sophie he’d be enjoying the trip. They dropped the unconscious children off, the Sandman using his sand to deliver multiple kids at once. “Where to?”

“Ireland,” Jack answered and then watched as Santa threw a snow globe, a portal of some kind appearing. Seconds later, they were in Ireland. He directed Santa as best he could and then dropped from the Sleigh, looking for the markers, waving them down when he found the right spot, relieved it was still in use.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch smirked when he felt the Guardians and…who was that? Oh well, they were gone without even trying to find his home. The sun would rise soon so he settled in patiently to wait, wondering what the boy would see when he woke if he no longer believed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie woke up cold which just felt odd…not the familiar cold but a scary kind of cold. He rubbed at his eyes before opening them. He looked around in confusion, where was he? He tried to move but there was something…bars? Why couldn’t he see…no he could see them, a cage? What the hell? He winced, body aching from the cold, sitting up more to try and look around. Everything looked weird, hazy. Had he been kidnapped? Last thing he remembered…he’d been at home…in bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch watched curiously as the boy woke up. He saw him realise he was in a cage and fight the urge to panic, enjoying his fear. It was…sweet. He saw him look around, shaking his head, blinking…so could he see his surroundings or not? “Welcome to your new home,” he called but the boy didn’t react. Definitely didn’t believe then. Oh well, plan B then.

There were a few methods he could use, technically he didn’t even need to make the boy believe again before acting, but where was the fun in that? His fear would be all the more delicious if he knew what was happening.

He moved under the cage which was swinging slightly from the boy moving. Beneath the cage a design had been drawn on the floor in a language no one on the planet knew, except the Sandman…perhaps the blasted Pooka. He lit the candles around it and stepped back, watching the symbols written in blood begin to move, swirling, merging together and then rising into the air, heading for the cage. He smirked as the boy screamed, the blood moving over his body and he could definitely see that. It sank into him and left him gasping, eyes wide.

“Hello boy, remember me?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie screamed as red fluid moved into the cage, trying to get away and then it was on him and it felt like something burning in him, in his head, too hot… he needed cool, he needed….Jack! No…he’d forgotten Jack but now he remembered, Jack wasn’t a myth or imaginary friend, he loved him. He slumped in the cage, gasping for air, the room around him coming into focus like one of those weird paintings. Stairs and halls everywhere, even where they couldn’t be…which meant magic…Spirits.

“Hello boy, remember me?”

Jamie felt his breathing hitch, he knew that voice. He looked down and there he was, Pitch Black. “Where am I?”

“Your new home,” Pitch smirked at him.

Yeah, that was not comforting at all. He could feel the leather cord Jack had given him around his neck, but the Snowflake was gone which meant Jack didn’t know he was in trouble and wouldn’t be able to track him. Which meant he was in serious trouble. If he’d forgotten Jack…then he wouldn’t have a light on the globe anymore so no Guardians to the rescue either. “What do you want?”

“Revenge, what else? And you will be the instrument of that revenge. Poor Guardians having to face the one child in the whole world who believed in them…and kill him. If you take some of them with you that will be even better.”

“You’re insane,” Jamie spat.

“Oh no, didn’t they tell you?” he chuckled, and it wasn’t comforting at all.

“Tell me what?” he asked, fighting down his fear. Pitch liked fear so he had to not be afraid…yeah right. He shifted around in the cage so that he was kneeling to look down rather than hurt his neck.

“I destroyed the Golden Age; I plundered planets, extinguished stars and stole every dream I came across.” Okay so it was a villain gloat/monologue but the longer he talked the better, right? “The dreams of children are especially pleasant. My battles with the Guardians in the past weakened me, I admit it. the Fearlings and Nightmare Men are long gone or else our little scuffle would have ended very differently.”

Jamie watched him stalk around the large cavern, seeing a rusty dark globe near the centre covered in lights. Like the Guardian’s? He was really, really not liking where this was going. He tried to remember anything he had heard about Pitch from the Guardians and…Jack…the day they met…the way Jack had examined him…Pitch did something to the kids whose dreams he took sometimes… he felt sick. He couldn’t do that anymore, could he? And he wasn’t a kid anymore, right?

“Ah…so you do know something. I suppose they think that without the Fearlings to infect someone that I cannot do so in another way? Your fear will be very lovely while you feel your body and mind change to serve me.”

“Never,” Jamie shook his head.

“Never is a very long time, perhaps some softening up first,” Pitch laughed and lifted his hand, a tidal wave of black sand rose up, surrounding his cage.

Jamie yanked his shirt up, covering his nose and mouth to keep from breathing it in as it swamped the cage, drowning him. It covered his face and he felt so tired…no…he had… “Jack..” Everything went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch watched the boy sleep as the sand receded, so much had been very unnecessary but had spiked his fear nicely. Within minutes he was twitching, eyes moving behind closed lids, locked in his worst nightmares.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_‘Jack…’_

Jack shook it off, the paths played tricks on the mind. Jamie didn’t remember him anymore; he wouldn’t be calling for him.

“How much further?” Bunny asked and Jack shrugged, his staff and the Sandman providing their only reliable light, trusting fairy lights was crazy.

“No way to tell, the paths change at will.”

“And you’re sure we’re on the right one?” he demanded.

“As sure as I can be. I’m not exactly welcome where we’re headed,” he admitted. He spun his staff and slammed it into a rather nasty sprite, freezing it solid. “If this comes out in the same place, we’ll be in the Markets. Don’t touch anything, don’t speak to anyone, don’t even make eye contact. This is Unseelie territory and they don’t like other Spirits. Being Guardians won’t help you here,” he warned seriously.

“Where to from the Markets?” North asked, and Jack saw him fingering his swords.

“They’ll be in the Markets,” Jack admitted. “They’ll be for sale.”

That got noises of outrage from all of them.

“Then how do we get them back?” Bunny demanded.

“We buy them,” he told him, and they prayed no one else had bid before they got there. It usually took a day or two to arrange a sale, but time flowed oddly in the realms and it could have already been a month.

“With what?” Tooth asked nervously.

Jack tapped his staff on the ground and the wind spiralled around him. ‘Cailleach, Margaí Fey, Unseelie, cistí is gá,” he told the wind and it sped away. He then looked at the Tooth Fairy. “With the funds on their way.”

He held his hand up and they came to as stop. He walked forward and touched the wall, feeling around for the trigger. He grinned as he found it and the wall vanished. “Let’s go.” He stepped through and immediately stood tall, squaring his shoulders. He felt them follow him and began walking. “Remember what I said,” he whispered. He walked tall, arrogantly, staff tapping the stones as he did.

They were Spirits so the average Fey and others at the Markets would assume they were part of his Court. They may not like each other, but the Markets were as close to neutral territory as there was, anyone could come and go as they pleased so long as the obeyed the rules. He sent the occasional shopping group just to ensure they remained visible so that if an excursion like this was necessary then it wouldn’t draw too much attention. The Unseelie Court knew him, the average Merchant and being in the Markets would only see him as a member of the Winter Court.

He glanced down and smiled at the little ice goblin who pressed against his leg, accepting the offered bag and then sighed as he spotted Cailleach herself nearby. She fell into step and he offered his arm. “Milady.”

“So polite,” she smiled and kissed his cheek. “And such interesting companions.”

“The Piper stole the children of Burgess,” he murmured, and she stiffened in outrage.

“I see… then let us shop well.” She knew better than anyone else in his Court what the Fey would do to those children. She was neither Fey or Spirit but closer to an ancient deity and she had once spent time in the Unseelie Court. He knew there were things that had happened that he didn’t know about, but she hated the Unseelie and would do what had to be done to get the kids back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch emerged from a shadow and looked up at the cage where the boy slumped, still locked in nightmares. It had been a day, perhaps the dear boy would like to wake for a while?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie gasped, clinging to the bars, trying to breath. Was…was he awake? He looked around, recognising Pitch’s…lair?

“Did you have a nice nap?” Pitch asked.

“Go to hell,” he spat, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Ah, you want more? Of course! Pleasant dreams.”

Another wave hit him, and Jamie struggled for a second before being dragged back under. “Take me….Snow…” he went limp in sleep without finishing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack paused, for a second he would have sworn someone was calling on him but there was nothing. He took a deep breath and then stepped into the living commodities sector. He had work to do. He just hoped none of the kids had been sold yet and that Jamie and Sophie were with them, not wherever the Piper lived.

_TBC…_

_‘Fey_ _ Markets, Unseelie, funds needed’ – translated to Irish by Word_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

North watched young Frost as they walked through the Markets. He was not sure what to think of the Winter Spirit but his concern for the children appeared completely genuine. How young was he to have his First Believer among them? Or…had he lived for centuries unseen? The name Jack Frost was vaguely familiar from somewhere…ah! Yes, there was a line in a popular Christmas song. There was no way to tell his age from his appearance; some Spirits could change what they looked like, some aged, others didn’t.

It was a risk, trusting him, but at the moment there was no choice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked into the hall with Cailleach on his arm, the Guardians behind him, and they definitely drew attention.

“Perhaps you should have brought your Crown,” she murmured in his ear.

“I’d prefer the Guardians not know,” he admitted as they made their way to an empty row of seats. “Sit here, I need to register,” he told the group and then slipped away to speak with the staff. He showed his funds and signed the register before looking over the ‘catalogue’, using every year of experience as King to keep his face blank as he saw faces he knew. He smiled and nodded and then returned to his seat. “They’re here, sale hasn’t started yet. Just stay calm and no matter what, don’t make a scene.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth bit her lip, hands pressed to her mouth as the first child was led up for sale. She was only three at most and Tooth knew nothing about her because she was too young to have lost any teeth. The child was utterly placid, her eyes only half open…just like the children they had saved. The bidding began and Frost remained silent and she glanced at him.

The woman with him who appeared very old leant in slightly and patted her hand. “Never appear too eager at an auction dear, it drives up prices.”

Tooth glanced at him again, seeing how relaxed he was, practically slouching in his chair, lazily watching everything. She didn’t know the currency, so she didn’t know how high the price being called was, but finally, he tipped his staff, bidding. Tooth practically held her breath but finally the hammer fell, and his bid was the highest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He curled up, shivering. Was he awake? He didn’t know anymore. He was scared, so scared. He wanted Jack, but Jack didn’t know where he was…or Jack was dead? No…it was the nightmares… he whimpered, curling tighter. Pitch…Pitch had him…he’d said…his mind would change…to serve him? Had that been a dream? No…he wasn’t that lucky. He was trying to turn him against everything he believed in, everything he loved. He didn’t know about Jack; Jack would find out and come for him and if Pitch had his way…

“Are you ready boy?” Pitch called and Jamie struggled to sit up, to glare at him, anything but he was too weak. “Almost.” And with that another black wave approached and all Jamie could do was whimper in fear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack nodded as his bid was accepted, that was three kids down, and thirty one to go. He wished he could bid for everyone in the hall but that was impossible. He saw some officials speaking and then one approached, and Jack nodded to the others before standing and moving off to the side with them.

“I see that you are…my Apologies your Majesty. It has been a long time since the Winter Court has graced our halls.”

“Is that a problem?” he asked, arms crossed, a move that had taken him time to work out when carrying his staff.

“Of course not Your Majesty. You appear to be bidding on a particular group, Sire?”

“We prefer them…fresh. The longer they are here, the more affected they are by your magics.”

“Of course,” the vacant smile and multi-coloured eyes were a bit creepy, but he’d seen worse in his own Court. “What kind of numbers were you wishing to purchase.”

Jack smiled mentally, now the negotiating could begin. This was what he’d been hoping for, far safer than risking open auction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster watched Frost speaking with someone important looking off to the side but none of the kids were up, so he wasn’t missing any bidding, yet. He saw the stranger bow slightly and accept the pouch of funds and then Frost was motioning towards them.

“Come, it’s time to go,” the old woman told them.

“The kids…”

She smirked. “The plan was never to bid individually for all of them. Come now.”

They followed her to Frost who offered her his arm again and Aster wondered just who she was…and how important.

“This way,” he told them, leading them down a hallway, checking the marks on various doors. He pressed his staff against a door, and it glowed, clicking open. They entered to find all of the children sitting on the floor, minus those Frost had bought out there. Those three were led in, plus another four, all wearing collars with a chain connecting them. Frost nodded and they were left alone in the room, Frost sagging tiredly.

“Alright?” Aster asked and tired blue eyes met his.

“I don’t like playing these games,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “This is all the kids the Piper sent here, plus those four so it wouldn’t be too obvious. “We need to get them back to the mortal realm as fast as possible, every second they’re here they’re soaking up Fey magic,” he explained. “Think one of the snow globe things will work in here?”

“No harm in trying,” North answered, pulling one out. “I say North Pole,” he tossed it and it shattered, opening the portal. “Quickly now.”

They moved around, getting the children to their feet and through the portal to the safety of the Workshop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked at Cailleach and she nodded, moving away, she would make her own way home. Jack gently led the twins into the portal, and it shut behind him.

“Your friend?” Santa…North asked.

“Will make her own way home and keep an ear out in case anyone wants to argue about this,” Jack answered, helping the boys sit with the others.

“Why haven’t they woken?” Tooth asked in alarm.

“Because of this,” Jack pulled out the paperwork. “Desk or something?” he asked, and North cleared off a table. Jack spread out the paperwork, technically parchment.

“What is all of that?” Bunny asked and Jack figured none of them read the language.

“Ownership paperwork,” Jack answered flatly. “Signed and sealed.” He created an ice blade, heard a noise of alarm, and then he sliced his hand. More ice formed a bowl to catch the blood as the blade vanished.

“What are you doing?”

“Freeing them, unless you want me to own them forever? Literally,” he answered, and they went quite, watching. “Got a quill? I need something to write with without ink.”

“Ah, here,” North handed him an old quill and Jack dipped it into his blood.

He hated this kind of magic but there was no other way. He carefully overwrote the contract for Pippa and then looked over, seeing her slump to the floor, asleep, the collar around her throat unlatching. One down, thirty three to go. The other four he wasn’t sure about; they had been in the Market for several months and he had noticed a few mild shifts from human in their appearances. It meant they could never go home. Someone would have to take them in, he could, but they would have to become members of the Court. Perhaps North could keep them with him? Or one of the other Guardians. In the end, he overwrote their contracts too, no matter what they would be free.

“They should be okay; you might want to check them over though they should be untouched. Those four though have begun changing, they can’t go home.”

“Changing?” Tooth demanded.

“The Fey have a miniscule childbirth rate, where do you think most new ones come from? Either that or they’re kept for various reasons; as food, pets, you get the idea. They aren’t human anymore, until they wake we won’t know how mentally changed they are. Can you look after them? I know you can get the others home.”

“What about you?” Bunny asked.

“I’m going hunting for the Piper’s home. The kids I’m looking for aren’t here.”

“Who are they? If they’ve lost baby teeth, maybe we can help track them,” Tooth offered.

Jack hesitated but then sighed. “Jamie and Sophie Bennett. Jamie…doesn’t believe anymore, he aged out. Sophie is wearing a token, but I can’t sense it, if his home is connected to the other world then it was either too far from the Markets or shielded.”

“Jamie?” North asked in horror and Jack nodded.

“I’m going to get them back, all of the kids he was planning to keep. If you want to get the statue of the Piper and store him somewhere, fine. He won’t just thaw in the weather. If you thaw him then you better make sure he can’t do this again, if he does, next time I’ll deal with him permanently,” he warned, moving and kneeling beside the kids he knew, checking them. He nodded to the Guardians and then a window blew open and he leapt up and out onto the wind.

He would contact Skaði, get her to bring some of the wolves and they would find the kids. They had to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch stared at the boy who was whimpering in fear, eyes darting around, unfocused. Very nice. He unlocked the cage and the sand moved, lifting him out and lowering him to the floor where he scrambled back weakly, panting in terror. “Now you’re ready boy,” he smirked and wide brown eyes struggled to focus on him. “Can you understand me?” he demanded, and the boy whined but then jerked a nod. “Tell me your name.”

“J...J...amie,” he stammered. “P…plea...se…stop,” he begged very nicely.

“Don’t worry Jamie, it will all be over soon,” he promised.

The sand wrapped around his weakly struggling form, moving him to the cleared space, pinning him down with his limbs stretched out even as he pleaded and begged, trying to get loose but too weak to make any headway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was terrified, struggling to make sense of anything, and then he screamed in agony. It was like millions of tiny knives forcing their way into every part of his body. They burned and froze at the same time, sinking deep and all he could do was scream. It hurt!

He could never have dreamed of the kind of pain he was feeling. It was like he was being torn apart…something forcing its way into him. He sobbed and screamed, trying to get away but how do you get away from something inside of you? He could feel something dark and evil sinking into his body…his mind. Was it real? Another nightmare? No…it hurt too much to be a dream. And then he felt it…in his head…whispering of blood and violence…evil…no! Please no! He could feel it going after his memories of his friends and he screamed. No! Not Sophie…Jack…

Jamie sobbed, twisting in the restraints, unaware of anything outside of his own mind, eyes rolling in their sockets as the darkness sank ever deeper into him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack followed the wolves as they hunted, this time dressed in Royal white as they scoured the realms for the Piper’s hideaway. Cailleach was acting as regent while they hunted but all members of his Court and those affiliated who were deemed trustworthy enough were scouring the globe and affiliated realms.

It had been three days and the longer it took…well Sophie and Jamie he’d bring to the Court, the necessary magic was ready to help them. They would have begun changing but it wouldn’t be finished yet which was why their magic would be able to shift it, allow them to become members of the Winter Court rather than the Fey. The other kids, he’d see if the Guardians wanted to take any of them in but if they didn’t then he’d take them all. They just had to find them before they could change over the whole way to Fey. If they did…then the Unseelie could claim them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He remembered…Jack teaching him…had to try…had to hide…why? He….he shouldn’t hide anything from Master…No! Jack...Sophie…they were important…love…what was love? He…he couldn’t remember, he should know…shouldn’t he? He…he was forgetting? He didn’t want to…did he? It hurt so much to try and think…he didn’t need to think….just obey…

He whimpered in pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch was actually impressed by the boy’s resistance. Despite being weakened by the nightmares, he was still fighting. How he wasn’t….oh, how had he missed that. Very interesting. Either one of the Guardians had been secretly visiting the boy since the battle or he’d had regular contact with another Spirit since then, enough for their magic to have left an imprint on him. Enough to allow him to resist but it wouldn’t last much longer, his body was beginning to change, and his mind would be succumbing bit by bit.

He had sensed the Guardians return above, seen the lights once again light up in Burgess. That was interesting although an accepted possibility. Still, they had not come looking for him so his part in events had remained unknown to them.

He smiled as the boy screamed, spine bowing, fingernails chipping and bleeding as he scrabbled weakly at the stone floor. It was obvious that despite his eyes being open he was not seeing anything. His skin was now pale rather than well-tanned, his hair darker, longer, stringy. Still, his facial features were remaining similar enough that the Guardians should recognise him when they saw him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He whimpered at the memory of being held tenderly…cool lips on his…whispered words of love…and then he forced it away with the rest…pushing it deeper and deeper….had to hide it…he couldn’t fight the whispers…couldn’t let them take that from him…his mind was twisting…changing…forgetting…he…he wanted...his Mom…he…wanted…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked at Skaði and nodded, his staff held at the ready and she had her bow drawn, an arrow nocked and ready. The wolves milled around them, ready to fight if needed, looking forward to it after days on the hunt. His gaze moved across a handful of Yuki-onna ready to help transport the children and also begin feeding them Winter magic to push back the Fey they would have absorbed.

He raised his staff, feeling his power rise, and then he slammed it into the wall of rock before them. It shattered under the power of Winter and they barrelled through the opening, ready to fight and Skaði hissed in loathing at the wave of rats rushing towards them. She fired an arrow, taking out a few and then Jack called the killing cold of Winter, spreading it over the animals, killing them.

  
“Find the children!” he ordered, worried the rats may have harmed them with their master gone so long. They split up, searching. Jack pushed through some vines into a clearing and froze for a second. “Sophie!” he fell to his knees beside the girl, pulling her into his arms, looking into vacant eyes that were no longer truly green. “I’ve found them!” he called, looking over the children, heart sinking. Where was Jamie?

Soon they joined him, and they went to work, trying to stabilise the children as they were although none approached where he knelt with Sophie cradled to his chest. The others had changed more, the magic of the Snowflake had apparently given her some protection, thankfully. He stroked a hand through messy blonde hair finding it streaked now with green and began carefully feeding a steady stream of his own magic into her to help stabilise her.

“We’re ready to go Sire,” Skaði told him and he nodded, standing with Sophie carefully cradled in his arms. They left and as they cleared the section, Jack let his rage go, putting the place into a permanent mini ice age, just in case the Guardians let the bastard go.

They vanished in a blast of snow, reappearing in the prepared room, the children being laid out on the waiting ice tables. Letting go of Sophie and placing her on one was one of the hardest things he’d ever done but there was no other option. His magic alone would not be enough to stop the Fey magic changes in her, so he had to leave her in the capable hands of Itztlacoliuhqui, Aisoyimstan, and Kuraokami.

“You found them,” Cailleach smiled in relief as she entered but then she saw his face. “Sire?”

“Jamie wasn’t there,” he answered, watching Sophie as the ice formed over her. “Has the Piper ever worked with anyone?” he asked since he’d only run into him once and he’d been alone then.

“I believe…” she hesitated, thinking it over. “Yes, he has worked for what you may call commission in the past. Much like the story of Hamelin where he agreed to remove the rats for a price. But what Spirit would ask for your Jamie as a price?” she asked, and Jack went utterly pale. “Jack?” she whispered, moving in closer so that no one could overhear.

“Pitch Black…Jamie was the Guardians ‘Last Light’ in their fight eight years ago.” He knew the winds outside were howling in response to his rage, but he didn’t care. His people would know, he’d only shown such anger twice before. They would be preparing for battle and he would bring the whole Court down on Pitch to get Jamie back…but he didn’t know where his lair was. “Get ready,” he told her.

“What are you doing?” she asked in concern.

“If anyone knows where to find Pitch, it’s the Guardians. And I need to tell them we found the other children,” he answered before he vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North looked up as a storm suddenly hit, confused. “Strange…” the yeti began checking things, just to be safe.

“North?” Tooth looked around warily. “Do storms usually hit this fast?”

“Not naturally,” Aster answered.

They all jumped as the windows banged open and then Frost was there, rage in his eyes.

“The children?” Tooth asked and he glanced at her, obviously struggling.

“Found,” his voice was strained, and they exchanged looks of concern. “They aren’t human anymore and will remain with us. S…” he took a deep breath, fingers clenching around his staff. “Sophie was with them…Jamie wasn’t. Piper works for others sometimes. Who would target Jamie? I only know one name from Jamie’s story of your battle in Burgess.”

Tooth gasped in horror and Sandy’s sand flew over his head too quickly for anyone to interpret.

Taking Jamie…yes, it was something Pitch would do. It was because of Jamie that he had been defeated. He’d had Jamie now for well over a week and from the looks on the others faces; they were all dreading to even imagine what may have been done to the boy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch watched the limp form, the sand restraints retracting, and then slowly the boy began to stir, rolling over and pushing up to hands and knees, stringy black hair falling over his face. He pushed to his feet, wavering, before straightening, looking up to reveal golden brown eyes. The physical transformation was still in progress, but the mental was done. His eyes were cold but there was no anger directed at him as there would be from the boy he was before. He smirked as the boy dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

“Master.”

_TBC…_


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Pitch led Jamie through the city, the boy not looking around or showing any sign of curiosity despite being in foreign country. Not that he would remember America anymore either. The boy was still technically human and therefore able to be seen. It would take longer for him to become a Spirit, but nothing could stop the transformation. Now was a test of his obedience because he doubted very much that the boy he had been would ever do what he was about to tell him to. He started out with small things, working up to having Jamie steal which he did without hesitation, not even a flicker of unease in his eyes.

He smirked as he sent the boy off on his final test, watching as he joined a few others in an alley. A man walked down the alley and Pitch laughed as he approached Jamie, oh what would the Guardians think of their precious Light now as he clung to an older man, oh so eager to give him whatever he wanted. Yes, it had definitely worked, the boy had no free will, no thought of doing anything but obeying him. And it would destroy the Guardians to see him like that. When the two left the alley he followed them to a rather…cheesy hotel, letting the man get his money’s worth before sending him back to the alley. At the end of the night he collected the boy and returned home.

Once there, he began working on his combat skills.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stared at the horrified Guardians, temper frayed and barely keeping the storm outside in any form of check. He’d heard vague stories due to the age of some members of the Court, stories of creatures that had concerned even the Seelie and Unseelie courts, had them on the verge of mobilising in defence of the planet, something that had never happened. The idea of Jamie in Pitch’s hands made him feel sick. “Do you know where Pitch’s lair is?” he asked to get them moving.

“There was an entrance in Burgess, but it sealed after Pitch was dragged down. We’ve never pinpointed the location of the lair itself.”

Jack swore, pacing, not caring that they were staring at him. There had to be some way to track them down.

“Can you track the remains of the token Jamie is wearing?” North asked him.

Jack shook his head; he’d been trying since he realised Jamie wasn’t with the others. Something was blocking him from tracking it, he knew Jamie was still wearing it but that was it. He couldn’t even tell if he was healthy…or still human. “It’s blocked, he’s wearing it but that’s all I can get.”

“Come,” North motioned him towards the globe and the controls below it. “We see if we can boost the signal.”

Jack nodded and they went to work, he’d try whatever he had to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch had his weapon against the Guardians, all he had to do now was decide when and where to use him. If he waited too long, then he would no longer be at all recognisable as their precious ‘Last Light’ but rushing in when they were likely still on alert due to the Piper would be risky. “Jamie.”

“Yes Master?” the boy was kneeling beside the globe, head lowered, now dressed properly since his old clothing had been destroyed during his night out.

Perhaps he would keep the Guardians alive long enough to witness the end of his transformation, to see what he would become. Not even he knew for sure, the spells used were ancient, older than he was, and very powerful. With the Nightmare Sand added in as well, who knew what Jamie would become but it would be amazing to see. Should he prove useful as more than a diversion, perhaps he would rebuild his forces with others changed in the same way.

“Who are the Guardians?” he asked, curious as to what his response would be.

“The enemy,” he spat viciously, hands curling into fists. “May I kill them for you Master?” the question was hopeful, anticipation obvious and Pitch chuckled.

“We shall see. First, we have preparations to make and your continued training to see to.”

“Yes Master.” Jamie obediently followed him from the room and up to the mortal world.

He had limited time to ensure the boy could not only fight but to work out what powers he may be gaining and how they could be used against the Guardians.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Skaði, meet me in Venice,” he whispered to the wind as the Sleigh took off. They had narrowed the location to somewhere beneath the watery city and Jack had managed to pull in his rage enough to lessen the storm around the Pole so that they could travel via the Sleigh. There were other ways to get there, Bunny had offered his tunnels and Jack technically probably could have gotten them there, but it would have left him too tired for the upcoming fight.

With the Court ready to move…his Title was going to come out. He sat back in the seat as a portal opened, fidgeting with his staff. He looked up as Tooth sat beside him and they went through the portal.

“Jamie wasn’t just your First Believer, was he?” she asked gently.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth was terrified for the boy who had saved them all but Jack Frost’s anger…it was something more. Seeing the devastation in his eyes, the massive storm she was sure was due to him, well it was an educated guess.

“No,” he admitted softly. “We…became a lot closer than that. I used to visit them all the time, them and their friends. I heard about your fight with Pitch and went to Burgess to investigate, met Jamie in the park.” Frost smiled softly. “I found the snowmen shaped like all of you, turned one to ice, and he called out. He couldn’t see me, but we managed to communicate using frost. He guessed my name and then got all his friends to see me too. We were friends, I used to help with his history homework, I’d stay with Sophie…”

“They’re family,” she said, and he nodded.

“Sophie is going to be family now; I interrupted the Fey magic.”

That was a relief, the idea of little Sophie as Unseelie Fey made her feel rather ill. “How old is she now?”

“Eleven, Jamie’s nearly seventeen. Jamie…Jamie and I…we were.”

Oh, well. She’d never heard of a human and a Spirit. Could that even work? At least he was physically around the same age as Jamie, depending on when it had begun. She felt sorry for him, to get into a relationship, knowing how it would end… “May I ask, how old you are?” she asked, and he shook his head but not in denial, more mild amusement which was better than rage.

“Coming up on four hundred.”

And Jamie was… she couldn’t imagine being unseen for so long. “We’ll get him back.” They would, no matter what it took. The problem was, whether or not he’d still be Jamie when they did, and it would be something they could reverse.

“We’ll have backup,” he told her.

“Your friend from the Markets?”

“No, others.” He looked out at the night sky as they began to descend. “The Winter Court.”

“What?” her eyes were wide as she stared at him. “You’re part of…”

He sighed and looked at her before glancing up and she saw the clouds gathering, the temperature beginning to drop. Was that him? Or the approaching Court members. “I am.”

“Then Jamie…Sophie…”

“Were never in danger,” he told her firmly, blue eyes narrowing. “I would never hurt them. I love them; Sophie’s like a little sister and Jamie…well. The Court isn’t what you think, I know the old stories but that’s what they are, old. The current Snow King is not the one in those stories. We don’t steal kids or hurt people.”

She hesitated but there was such…conviction, honesty…like he knew for a fact that…oh…was it possible? “Jack…are you?”

He sighed and slumped back, running a hand through his hair before chuckling. “You know, Jamie worked it out when he was twelve thanks to a class on world myths and some offhand comment I’d made. Yes, I am the current King. My predecessor was Jokul Frosti. The stories come from his time and back, not mine. Yes, people call on me, especially children but I do everything I can to get them into good, loving, human homes. And yes, sometimes older children and adults choose to join us, but they always know exactly what will happen.”

She listened to his explanation as they got closer to the ground. She knew how long it could take stories to change. “How many Kings have there been?” They landed and the others turned, she knew Aster had likely heard everything due to his hearing.

“That I know of? I’m told I’m the third and that there was a Snow Queen a very, very long time ago.” He stood up and then seemed to realise everyone had heard or been told by those who had. “So are we doing this together or not?” he asked, meeting their eyes even as the snow began to fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch looked up, sensing something…the Guardians. In Venice? All together…and the other presence he had sensed in Burgess. They had completely missed the entrance to his lair in that town, but had they somehow tracked the actual location? How? They’d never managed to before? Just who was…oh…well, that could be a problem if they were all working together. Or had the Guardians declared war on the Winter Court for their child stealing after confronting the Piper for the same crime and this was the first battle? No, it was too great a coincidence they would meet in Venice, a place not known for the snow and ice.

He looked at where Jamie was kneeling, obediently waiting for orders. His eyes were now fully gold, no brown left, the pupils beginning to change shape. The veins under his skin were becoming darker, the skin itself becoming thinner. Perhaps it was good the Guardians had come; the boy would be unrecognisable soon. The Winter Court though? Surely they weren’t working together?

“Jamie,” he called, and the boy raised his head, staring at his shoulder, knowing not to make eye contact.

“Yes Master?” his voice was changing too, beyond the monotone he spoke in the majority of the time, it was becoming somehow whispery and guttural all at once.

“We have company coming. You know what to do.”

“Yes Master,” he stood and moved into the shadows.

Pitch stood and looked around, if the two groups were working together it seemed he was likely to lose his home of many centuries. He could rebuild, it would take time, but he had done it before. The boy would keep them occupied, he would put enough of a show on to make it seem like he was running and not strategically retreating, and he would start again. He would take what he needed and who knew, Jamie may actually take out one or two of the Guardians.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This kid was the Snow King?! He’d wondered if he was connected to the Court with the power he’d shown but the King? Could they believe him, that he was a different one to the one the stories were about? His anger at the kids being taken seemed genuine. He’d bought them to save them and then freed them, had spent time hunting down the Piper’s residence to get to the others, then his rage at Pitch having Jamie… the idea that Frost had been…involved with Jamie, that he didn’t know what to think or feel about. Then again, they’d only seen Jamie as a little kid. Well, Frost had better not done anything when he was that little or he’d kill him.

Aster’s ears flicked, nose twitching, they weren’t alone! He looked around as figures emerged around them and he tensed. A tall woman with long white hair and carrying a bow approached, bowing to Frost. “We are ready my King.”

“Guardians, Skaði. Skaði, Guardians,” Frost introduced. He tapped his staff to the ground, and it glowed, seeming to melt away and they watched as his clothing changed into white silk and fur, a circlet of ice forming on his brow. The staff moved up his arm, becoming a tattoo or something before his sleeve hid it. He really did look like a King now.

A distant howl sounded, and Jack smirked. “Found them.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They moved through the shadowed tunnels, Sandman’s sand flowing around them for light. Jack didn’t need the help, his vision adapted for the dark since a lot of his work was at night. The wolves were fine too, as were many of his people. The rushed out of three different tunnels to find themselves in a massive room with staircases everywhere, including places that should be impossible. Cages hung from the ceiling and from the look on the Tooth Fairy’s face they’d been used against her fairies at some point.

Pitch Black stood, waiting for them, smirking, and Jack fought the urge to blast him. He felt bad for Venice and the massive dumping of snow and artic chill they were getting but at least it wasn’t as bad as what the Palace or Pole got hit with.

“Where is Jamie?” Bunny snapped out.

“Jamie? Oh…he’s around,” he waved his hand and Jack barely bit back a scream.

Jamie… No, please, no. Cold golden eyes stared at them hatefully, although…there was no recognition at all when his gaze skimmed over Jack. He was dressed in all black, blending into the shadows.

“Jamie,” North called in alarm.

Jamie stared at him in pure hate and North looked shocked. “Guardian,” he sneered and his voice…what had Pitch done to him?

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like my new soldier?” Pitch smirked, reaching out to run his fingers through Jamie’s hair. “Completely obedient to any order given and yes,” he chuckled darkly. “I tested it; would you like to know how? Oh know you would! Jamie, tell them what you did when I took you to the surface,” he ordered, and Jamie began to speak.

Jack felt sick as he listened to Jamie recount a night of crime and then…oh Jamie… he hoped that Jamie wouldn’t remember any of this once brought into the Court. He stared at Pitch and then slammed a blast of ice into him, sending him falling back, ignoring the horror of the Guardians at hearing what Jamie had been made to do in order to focus on the real threat.

“Did I hit a nerve?” he taunted and then blinked as he took in Jack’s appearance. “And what business does the Snow King have with little old me?”

“You took something precious from me, I came to collect,” Jack’s voice was as cold as the artic.

Pitch looked a little confused but then Nightmares attacked, and the battle was on. Jack saw Pitch slinking away and snarled in rage, but he couldn’t go after him, not with Jamie launching himself at Tooth. He cut Jamie off with a wall of bright ice, using it to push him towards a wall, trapping him for the moment without any shadows. Then he went after Pitch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch was a bit shocked to find the Snow King himself had come. What could the Spirit think he had taken of…the boy…the magic that had lingered, it had been the Snow King’s. So he had marked the boy to take him and hadn’t done so before the Piper showed up. Well, if he’d wanted him so much he should have taken him immediately.

He was surprised to see the boy sidelined immediately, trapped by ice, and the King coming right for him. Did he really think he would be any match for the Nightmare King? He was older than life on the planet, the Snow King couldn’t be more than a few thousand years old at most. He’d put him in his place and free the boy to do his job.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stared at the creature that had caused so much pain. He had brought the Piper to Burgess to take the kids, had taken Jamie and twisted him into whatever he was now…he would pay! If liked fear so much then it was time he learned why people feared Winter. He stalked the other ‘King’ through his lair, paying little heed to the battle except to ensure nothing got in his way. Normally pale skin was paling further, appearing almost ice-like, bright blue eyes glowing, as he let go of the careful hold he usually kept over his powers.

He may be able to move through the shadows, but Jack had tagged him with his ice, and could track him. The air around him was dropping ever further in temperature, diamond dust swirling around him. The place was a crazy maze, designed to confuse, but it didn’t slow him down with a tracker to follow.

Jack knew he couldn’t kill Pitch; you couldn’t kill Fear after all. Fear was necessary after all; it served a purpose. It just needed a better Spirit than Pitch. As much as he hated to even consider it…could Jamie?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch moved into a hidden tunnel with everything he needed to start again. Should Jamie survive, he would be able to find him. If he didn’t survive then he’d have served his purpose in causing them grief, although bringing them into even a temporary alliance with the Winter Court had not been part of the plan.

He turned, barely managing to dodge a blast of ice, shocked that the brat of a King had found him. He blinked as he took in his changed appearance; the Snow King now appeared almost made from living ice. His body may be frozen, but those glowing blue eyes burned with rage.

“Well now, coming here alone was a mistake.”

The Snow King smirked at him. “Really?” he lifted a hand and Pitch watched as ice and snow swirled over it. “The consensus seems to be that you cannot be killed. Shall we test that?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Skaði frowned as she shot another Nightmare, something was…oh! She knew her King and friend loved the boy, would not take what had been done to him well. But she had never felt anything like that from him before and a glance at the others showed they were just as shocked even as they kept fighting, able to hear the boy trying to escape his icy prison the whole time. They had all known their King was powerful, he had defeated Jokul as a mere child, but this powerful?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stared at the frozen form plastered to the wall. He wasn’t…dead, exactly. He dropped to his knees, feeling the temperature rise, his skin returning to normal. That had taken a lot of power, more than he’d used in one go since the fight with Jokul. Pitch would never hurt anyone ever again though, so it was worth it. it would take a nuclear explosion at the minimum to begin thawing Pitch so they should be fine, who would nuke Venice? The place was more likely to sink, and the cold water would be an extra heat deterrent.

After a minute to catch his breath he got back up and began making his way back to the others, keeping a hand on the wall as he walked but gradually moving away as the cold already present helped him recover. Several of the Wolves bounded up, pressing against him, sharing magic with him and he smiled and petted them in thanks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Nightmares seemed to go crazy all of a sudden even as the Winter Court members all seemed shocked by something.

“What is it?” North called.

“Our King is rather angry,” Skaði smirked.

Was that good or bad?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked back into the main room, finding the others still fighting.

“Pitch?” Bunny called.

“Dealt with!” Jack answered, looking over at the ice prison he’d created. “You got this?” he looked around.

“Go,” Skaði called and Jack nodded.

He took a deep breath and then walked through the ice, ducking as Jamie attacked. Jamie snarled at him, darkness pulsing under his skin and Jack held his hands up.

“I don’t want to fight you Jamie. Please, try and remember, you know me,” he told him gently.

“The Guardians must die for Master,” Jamie told him.

“No Jamie, he isn’t your Master. He had you kidnapped, and he’s done this to you. I know you; I’ve known you since you were a child. Remember your sister, Sophie? He had her taken too but we got her back,” he was moving carefully closer to Jamie as he spoke. “It’s Jack, Jamie. Please, let me help you.” He ignored the continuing fight beyond the ice, trusting his people to handle the battle.

Jamie snarled at him and lunged, and Jack dodged, hampered by the fact he couldn’t hurt Jamie. Jamie was fast and vicious, but Jack had centuries on him, despite his weariness from dealing with Pitch, and he had real battle experience unlike the newly…no the still changing Jamie. Whatever was happening to him, whatever he was becoming, it was still in progress – which meant there was a chance to save him still. Jamie overextended and Jack grabbed his wrist, twisting, pulling him around to pin against the wall, his body pressed firmly against Jamie’s.

“Please remember Jamie, I love you,” he whispered before pressing his lips to black veined ones, keeping Jamie’s hands pinned above his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie snarled and snapped, trying to get free, to follow his orders, to please his Master. He didn’t know the one restraining him, wasn’t a Guardian, wasn’t one of his targets but it didn’t matter, he was stopping him so he would die. He didn’t believe a word the Spirit said, Master had created him, there was nothing before. He couldn’t feel Master, but it didn’t matter, he would do his job, and then Master would come back for him.

He snarled and lunged, he would kill him and then the Guardians. He couldn’t hit him! He was fast but so was the white haired one. He snapped and struggled as he was grabbed and slammed into the wall, hands pinned over his head, his attacker only using one hand to do it! A cold body was pressed hard against him, keeping him immobile no matter how he struggled.

“Please remember Jamie, I love you.”

Love? What was that? Cold lips pressed to his, confusing him, what kind of attack was that? He didn’t understand but he felt his body relax, going limp, his own lips parting. What was happening?

A cold hand rested against his face as his opponent pulled back. “You’re still in there, somewhere,” he whispered. “It’s going to be okay; I’m going to take you home.”

He tried to struggle, body still feeling relaxed…(safe?) but not as much. He jerked against him, refusing to give up. “Master!” he cried out but there were no shadows in the icy prison, no way for him to get away or for Master to get to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster ducked, hurling his boomerangs at the rampaging Nightmares. They were uncoordinated, dissolving more easily…what had Frost done to Pitch? Looked like more damage than they’d managed. Jamie was locked behind a wall of ice with Frost but none of his people appeared worried, actually they looked like they were having fun tearing the Nightmares apart.

He was close enough to the ice to pick up the occasional word through it, picking up on Frost trying to talk Jamie down, then the sounds of a fight. It went dead silent and he felt a flicker or worry but then…a burst of hope from Frost, had Jamie stopped fight? Recognised him? Frost was talking, too soft for him to hear, but he heard Jamie’s call for Pitch, hating hearing the kid call him Master. Jamie, the boy who had saved them…was gone. He wasn’t a Fearling but whatever Pitch had done to him was undoubtably still as permanent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack was shocked and relieved when Jamie went limp, lips parting, letting him deepen the kiss. His mind may not consciously remember but obviously some part of him did. He gently caressed his cheek, feeling the unnatural clamminess and chill to his skin, his body was still human, struggling to remain so as the infection of whatever it was spread ever deeper. Jack could feel his pulse, his heart was struggling, his breathing rasping a bit. “You’re still in there, somewhere,” he whispered. “It’s going to be okay; I’m going to take you home.”

Jamie tried to struggle; body still mostly relaxed. “Master!”

Jack had made sure the ice produced enough light to ensure there were no shadows for Pitch or Jamie to use, not that Pitch could. “He’s not your Master, Jamie. Please, try to remember.”

He felt the tapping on the ice that was Skaði telling him the fight was done.

“I won’t hurt you Jamie, but I need to make sure you don’t hurt anyone,” he told him, and Jamie tensed, trying to get free. “Shh, go to sleep,” he murmured, stroking his face and Jamie snarled, but then began to slump, eyes fluttering as he struggled against the magic, but he was still human enough that it worked and he went limp, eyes closed. The Sandman wasn’t the only one who could put someone to sleep and his magic worked on adults as well as children, part of the magic involved in being the Snow King. Jack kissed slack lips, giving the First Kiss to numb him to the cold before gently lifting him in his arms and letting the ice wall dissolve.

“Jamie!” Tooth called in alarm.

“He’s alive,” Jack told her. “Just unconscious.”

She hesitated but then flew closer, looking down at Jamie sadly, reaching out slowly to touch his forehead. “Oh Jamie,” she whispered sadly.

“I need to get him back to the Court fast, he’s still human but barely.”

“Wait...ya think this can be fixed?” Bunny demanded.

“We are the Winter Court,” a gravelly voice answered, and Jack bit back a smirk when the Guardians jumped. No one knew his name, he was even older than Skaði, a recluse, and yet he had answered the call to act against Pitch. “The boy still retains some humanity and that is all we need. Time is of the essence.”

Jack nodded, holding Jamie’s limp body close. He inclined his head to the Guardians and then they vanished, returning home.

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Jack appeared in his suite of rooms; the sleeping Jamie held to his chest. The others would have appeared in the throne room since only he could appear in his rooms. He walked to the small room off to the side and carefully lay Jamie down on the slab of solid ice within and hesitated before removing the horrible black clothing, fighting tears as he took in the changes to the body he’d known as well as his own. A little magic had his own clothing returning to his more casual outfit since there was no need to be so official, letting him set his staff aside. He went to the bathroom and returned with a bowl of warmish water, gently washing Jamie down, grimacing at the black sand that he wiped off of him but feeling sick when he cleaned Jamie’s lower body. It had been one thing to hear of what Pitch had made him do but to see the evidence was even worse. He hoped Jamie wouldn’t remember what had happened.

Once Jamie was clean, Jack opened the highly protected chamber hidden in the wall, drawing out the box within. He opened the box to reveal an elegant circlet, the match to his own. He combed Jamie’s hair out with his fingers before gently settling the circlet on his head.

He was shocked when Jamie stirred slightly, whimpering in distress. His eyelashes fluttered, eyes trying to open, and Jack sat on the edge of the slab, stroking his cheek softly. “Shh, it’s okay Jamie, you’re safe,” he whispered, shocked when Jamie leant into his touch.

Slowly, golden eyes opened, focusing on him. Jamie tensed, trying to jerk away from him, his breathing speeding up in fear. He hadn’t been afraid in Pitch’s lair, angry and violent, but not afraid. How was he even awake? His eyes wandered, searching for a way out? Danger?

“Look at me Jamie,” he urged without raising his voice and slowly he looked at him, so Jack smiled gently. “That’s it. You’re okay, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised, still stroking the clammy skin.

“No…Master…” he mumbled, so he hadn’t fully shrugged off the magic, still tired obviously.

“He’s gone Jamie, he can’t hurt you again. Please, try to remember. It’s me, Jack Frost, the Snow King, you know me.” He leant in slowly and kissed him again, gently, shocked when Jamie responded weakly.

“J…Ja…ck?” he slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. There was something in his eyes…a flicker of recognition. Jamie shook his head, obviously trying to focus, and Jack cautiously lifted the magic from him, watching him become more alert, ready to restrain him in a second if needed. Jamie stared at him, wincing in pain, pressing a hand to his head. “Ja..ck,” he whispered. “Jack.” Jamie reached out to him and Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up, feeling shaking arms wrap around him. “Jack, Jack, Jack,” he sobbed, hands fisted in his jumper.

“Jamie,” he whispered, pulling back enough to look down into golden eyes. “Do you know me?”

“Jack,” Jamie said, trying to press closer, whimpering.

He was worried that all Jamie was saying was his name but at least he seemed to recognise him now. He moved a hand to run through stringy black hair without dislodging the circlet, had its magic done this? He was surprised when Jamie climbed fully into his lap, clinging on as tightly as he could.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He rubbed Jamie’s bare back, feeling his body heaving for air, his heart obviously struggling.

Jamie sobbed, burying his face in Jack’s blue hoodie. “Hurts.”

“You’re becoming a Spirit, do you understand?” he asked gently, hating that he was in pain but relieved to hear him say something other than his name. Jamie hummed softly, rubbing his face against the soft material and Jack kept up the gentle rubbing of his back. “We don’t have much time before what Pitch did becomes irreversible.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie clung to him…to Jack…Jack was important, but he didn’t know why. He felt so weak, it hurt to try and breath, to do anything. The hand on his back felt really good, right. He could feel something happening to him, struggling to understand what Jack was saying. Pitch? Master? Jack was Master’s enemy…not his?

He shuddered as he remembered…Jack holding him somewhere, doing something that felt so good…better than Master had made him do for training. That…didn’t feel right now… he…he wanted…he wasn’t allowed to want…but Jack always asked.

“Jamie?” Jack whispered and he felt lips press to his head.

He pressed himself closer, rubbing his body against Jack’s.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack bit his lip as Jamie rubbed against him. He pressed his hand to the back of Jamie’s shoulders and then eased his upper body back a little to look at his face, seeing glassy golden eyes, Jamie whining softly. He eased him back down onto the ice, Jamie trying to cling to him instead. So he shifted around, bracing himself over Jamie. Even if Jamie wasn’t at risk of dying and finishing the transformation into a Spirit though, he wouldn’t do what Jamie was obviously seeking, he couldn’t consent at the moment and Jack wasn’t sure if he was doing it because he remembered them or because of what Pitch had made him do.

“It’s alright Jamie, I’m going to make it stop hurting,” he promised. He kissed him tenderly one last time and then carefully but him to sleep again.

Jamie whimpered, fighting the magic, but his body began to relax, hands dropping from where he’d been holding on to Jack, eyelids drooping. “Ja…” he went limp in sleep and Jack got off the ice, standing beside it, watching his chest struggle to continue to rise and fall.

“Sleep well,” he whispered as he triggered the magic. There was only one person he could personally initiate the transformation for and that was his chosen consort. Unless the Snow Queen had one, he was the first to use the magic, to use the consorts circlet. He watched as the ice slowly formed, creeping over the slab and Jamie’s sleeping form.

For a second, he hesitated, torn. He could give the Second Kiss, wipe Jamie’s memories of Pitch but that would also remove whatever he had managed to remember about him. Pitch may have only sealed the memories away from Jamie’s ability to access but if he gave the Kiss, they would be truly gone and for good. If there was any chance Jamie still remembered his childhood, his family, then how could Jack take that from him? The opportunity was gone as the ice covered his throat and then moved up over his lips. Once it was done Jack left the room to collapse on his own bed without even bothering to strip, utterly exhausted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy floated on a cloud of Dream Sand, working to ensure the children received wonderful dreams, especially those in Burgess. Sadly, there was one home no longer in need of his services. Little Sophie had been too affected by Fey magic to return home and Jamie… he really hoped Jack and his Court could save him from what Pitch had done to him.

He had found Pitch, had seen what Jack had done to him, and it was likely the best way to deal with him. Though he wasn’t sure how long the ice would last. Hopefully it would last long enough to give them a nice break, to let all the changed kids adjust to their new lives. The ones North had taken in didn’t remember their time at the Markets, but they still had nightmares and he did what he could for them. The Workshop was a good place to heal in, filled with Wonder and lots of ways to have fun. Now if they could talk Aster into letting the kids into the Warren occasionally…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked into the Throne Room, everyone falling silent as he took his place.

Skaði walked up and bowed to him, giving her report on the battle since he’d missed most of it when he’d gone after Pitch and then locked Jamie up. There had been a few injuries but nothing dangerous and no fatalities. Kuraokami then approached to report on the children and Jack was relieved to hear it was going so well. From there it moved on to more mundane matters…including dealing with the odd weather due to his temper.

He didn’t want to be there, but he also knew Jamie would be mad if jack allowed his worry for him keep him from doing his job.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North smiled as the young girl warily approached him, green/gold eyes wide as he worked. She was the youngest of the four that remained at the Pole. She hadn’t spoken a word since waking up and she was the most changed of them, making it impossible for them to work out who she was. He smiled and pulled a bench for her to stand on and watch closer if she wanted to but kept working, not wanting to put any pressure on her. It took over an hour, but eventually she stepped up on it to watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked into the room and over to the slab where Sophie lay, reaching out to run his fingers over the ice. He was nervous, how would their magic and the Fey’s have interacted? Would her personality have changed much due to what the Fey had done or would she still be the Sophie he had known since she was a toddler?

The ice began to shimmer and thin, melting away, giving him his first look at the new Sophie. Once blond hair was almost silver, though still streaked with green, falling down to her waist. Her skin was almost as pale as his own, though without the slight violet tint his own had due to the whole dead thing. The most obvious change were the delicate wings unfurling out from where they’d been curled around her under the ice. They were incredible, delicate and shimmering like frost in the sun. She twitched slightly, eyelids fluttering.

“Sophie, can you hear me? It’s Jack,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke her hair away from her face.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked at him. “Jack?” she mumbled, sounding half asleep but then she sat up, looking around in confusion. “Jack? Where?” she looked around in confusion.

“Easy, you’re okay Soph,” he soothed. “You’re safe,” he promised.

“Jack what’s going on?” she moved and then frowned, reaching out and touching her wing. “Jack?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked, would she remember anything from her time under the Piper’s thrall?

“I…I went to bed. Jamie…was acting weird, I think he was trying to remember you. There was…something…”

“Music?” he asked, and she frowned but nodded.

“Ever hear of the Pied Piper of Hamelin?” he asked.

“Um…he got rid of rats?”

“And when the people refused to pay, he took their kids. He came to Burgess and took a lot of you as payment for targeting one person…Jamie.”

She gasped, looking around, seeing the slabs of ice. “Jack what is this?” she asked.

“The only way to save you,” he told her. “The Piper gave Jamie to Pitch. Some of you were sent to be sold to the Unseelie Fey, while he kept the rest. Those that were sold we found quickly and they’re all safely at home without any memory of what happened. It took a few days to find the Piper’s home and by then…the magic had taken hold. You were becoming Unseelie and there was no way to return you to fully human. We brought you here to stop the Fey magic but there was only one way.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sophie listened to Jack, feeling sick. Pitch Black was behind them being kidnapped? “Where’s Jamie?” she asked fearfully.

“Here,” Jack promised, taking her hands. “We worked with the Guardians to storm Pitch’s lair. Pitch has been dealt with, so has the Piper.”

“What did he do to Jamie?” she demanded. She’d heard the story a million times, there was no way Pitch hadn’t wanted payback. “Wait…Jamie doesn’t believe anymore so how could he even touch him?”

“The Piper’s magic works on anyone under twenty, as long as he was under then Pitch would have been able to touch him.”

Sophie was glad she’d been too young to remember Pitch’s attack and now terrified for Jamie, but Jack said he was wherever they were. Was this the Winter Palace? “What did he do to him?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was no way he was telling her everything, she was still just a kid. “He was turning Jamie into a Spirit by killing him. We got to him before he died, but I don’t know how much of what Pitch did to him will remain. In Pitch’s lair he didn’t recognise me, and he called Pitch, Master. He seemed to recognise me a little at least when I brought him here though. He’s going to be under for a while though.”

Sophie listened to him, obviously scared for her brother and Jack pulled her into a hug, being careful of her wings. “We can’t go home, can we?” she whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, rocking her gently.

“I have wings and it’s not cold at all,” she looked up at him and he nodded.

“You’re part of the Winter Court now, you’ll never feel cold again. Come on, let’s get you settled.” He stood up and led her out of the room.

Sophie looked around in awe as they walked through the Palace until they reached a door. At Jack’s nod she pushed it open to find a beautiful set of rooms ready for her. He’d had to send out a few people to get things she would like and even raid her house for some keepsakes he knew she would want. Just because she couldn’t go home didn’t mean she couldn’t have some of her things.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster stopped and blinked at the small pile of snow with an envelope sitting in it waiting right outside of his Burrow. How had Frost gotten it passed his protections? He checked around and then picked it up, opening it to find a picture, green eyes going wide. He almost didn’t recognise the person in the photo she had changed so much. It was Sophie… now a member of the Winter Court. She looked older than eleven now, likely due to the magic. He could see traces of the Fey magic she’d been exposed to in the streaked hair and multi-coloured eyes, but other than that she was pure Winter.

On the back of the picture was coordinates for somewhere in….Siberia? He blinked, had Frost given him an invite to the Winter Court?

He honestly didn’t know what to think of Frost. He was the Snow King and everything he knew said that meant he couldn’t be trusted. But if he really just the latest holder of the Title and those stories were of his predecessors… the way he had fought the Piper, gone after Pitch…the storm at the Pole when he’d realised who had Jamie. He’d seen Frost carrying Jamie’s unconscious form, how gentle he had been, how sure he was that he could save Jamie.

So what did he believe; his own eyes or stories?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack smiled as he watched Sophie and the others integrating well into the Court, learning fast. He hadn’t told Sophie of the picture he’d sent to Bunny, better to not get her hopes up if the rabbit ignored the invitation. Jamie would be waking up soon and he was scared, who or what would be waking? He had felt the magic take, but would it be enough?

Sophie laughed at something Fuyuko said to her and then ran over to him, holding her hands up and Jack waved her closer, so she moved up to the Throne and he looked down at her hands.

“Did you do this?” he asked, and she nodded. In her cupped hands was a beautiful snowflake, as amazing as any he had ever made. He tugged her into a hug, and she grinned at him.

“It’s good?”

“It’s incredible Sophie,” he praised. “I’m proud of you. What do you say to some flying lessons?” he asked, and she lit up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster popped up out of his tunnel and shivered, looking around. He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but…there was something…and then Frost appeared out of nowhere.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” the young King admitted.

“Wasn’t sure I would,” he admitted. “Sophie?”

“Welcome to the Winter Palace,” Frost bowed slightly, and Aster watched as a massive, sprawling, Palace appear from nowhere. It was…impressive.

The gates swung open and Aster followed him in, finding a garden of evergreens and ice sculptures. And then he saw the young girl in the air, stunningly delicate wings keeping her aloft. “Sophie?” he called, and she looked over and then she was tumbling form the sky, rolling awkwardly on her landing, running over.

“Bunny!” she threw herself at him and he caught her up, spinning around. “I missed you!”

“Missed ya too ya little ankle biter,” he told her gruffly. “Not so little anymore though.” She was still a kid despite the years, and he wondered if she’d stay one or eventually grow up. He listened as she began chattering, letting her drag him into the Palace and to her suite of rooms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth flew in the window and smiled as she personally collected the tooth, pausing to gently run a hand through red hair. Little Matthew remembered nothing about what had happened when the Piper had called him thankfully. If he did, those memories would be front and centre of the tooth she now held, but there was nothing, not even a memory of the music. She was glad, the kids shouldn’t have to remember what had happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack watched the ice around Jamie as it began to shimmer, forcing himself not to hold his breath as he waited. Instead of melting, the ice shrank, Jamie’s body absorbing it and the last of the magic. Jack swallowed, he was stunning, and thankfully looked healthy again.

Thick white and black hair fell to his shoulders in waves, no longer stringy and lank. His body was now fit, the weight he’d lost in Pitch’s hands was back. It had been a shock to see him so skinny so quickly, but it had been due to the process Pitch was using to turn him into a Spirit, the magic using everything Jamie’s body had to fuel the process. His skin was even paler than Jack’s, almost iridescent in the low lights of the room, but he still looked human. He would have loved him anyway, but it would be easier for Jamie to adjust to a still human form.

Jamie groaned softly, head shifting restlessly. The circlet remained in place, delicate ice strands trailing from it to weave through Jamie’s hair. He shifted on the table and Jack took his hand, stroking skin that no longer felt warm to him, their bodies now the same temperature.

“It’s okay Jamie, take your time, you’re safe,” he whispered and then watched as golden eyes slowly fluttered open.

Jamie slowly focused on him, looking confused, but then the confusion faded. “Jack,” he murmured, squeezing his hand, lifting the other and Jack took it, pulling him up and into his arms.

“Jamie,” he whispered in relief. “You remember me?” he pulled back enough to look at Jamie who nodded.

He shivered and tried to get closer and Jack held him close. “It hurt.”

“What hurt Jamie?” he asked gently, running his fingers through his hair.

“It…it was him, Ma…Pitch. He…”

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe. Pitch will never hurt you again,” he swore. “He can never touch you again, even if he did get free.”

“What?” Jamie asked, voice muffled from where he was pressed against Jack’s shirt.

“Do I feel even a little cool to you?” he asked gently, and Jamie hesitantly pulled back to look at him, obviously confused. He reached out and stroked Jamie’s cheek and Jamie leant into it.

“No,” he admitted.

“You’re Winter Court now Jamie, it was the only way to save you from what he was doing to you.”

“I…I tried to hurt you…I was going to kill the Guardians…” Jamie stared at him with wide eyes.

“That wasn’t you Jamie, none of that was you. They know that. Pitch made you do all of that and you couldn’t say no.”

“But I…”

“Jamie listen to me. Pitch has done stuff like this before; they know what that means. They don’t blame you for any of it, they were so worried for you. When we saw you like that… they didn’t know that as long as you were still even partially human that I could help you.”

“How?” he asked, and Jack stood, taking his hands and guiding him to his feet. He led him from the small room and out into the main room and then through to the bathroom and the full length mirror. Jamie gasped as he stared at the two of them in the reflection. “That’s…me?”

“Yeah Jamie, that’s you,” he rested his hands on Jamie’s hips, feeling him tremble, slumping back against him and Jack supported him easily.

“What am I?” he asked, fingering a strand of black hair.

“What Pitch did was too far along to fully reverse,” Jack admitted, lifting a hand to stroke his hair and he felt Jamie relax against him.

“He…he tried to make me forget you, to make me hate everything. To forget Mom, Sophie…everyone.”

“I know, I saw how you didn’t recognise me, but you do now.”

Jamie turned around staring into his eyes and it was strange to find golden rather than brown eyes, but it was still Jamie. “I forgot you…I went to bed and when I woke up. Sophie talked about you and I just blew her off. He did something, made me remember it all so he could use me. But how…how did he get me?”

Jack took a deep breath and began explaining about the Piper again, how Jamie had been payment.

“Sophie?” Jamie somehow went even paler and Jack steadied him.

“She’s here, she’s okay,” he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie leant into Jack, trembling. It was all his fault. Sophie…all the other kids…they’d all be safe if it wasn’t for him. He remembered now but it was all hazy, like a dream. Jack was easiest, Jack was right there. Sophie was hard to remember but easier than any of the others. “It’s hard…it’s all hazy in my head,” he admitted.

“You remember Sophie and you remember me,” Jack smiled sadly at him. “You’re a Spirit now Jamie. Even if you went home…your Mom wouldn’t be able to see you.”

Jamie nodded…like how he’d forgotten Jack and been unable to see him. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it should. Maybe…it was better to have only foggy memories? He knew he feared and hated Pitch but loved Sophie and Jack. He pressed closer and then kissed Jack. He remembered this and it felt really right.

“I missed you so much Jamie,” Jack admitted.

“I did what you taught me, meditation and exercises, buried everything I could.”

“And it worked,” Jack smiled softly at him. “Part of you knew me Jamie, even through everything Pitch did to you. You were stronger than him and you fought back the only way you could.”

The why didn’t it feel like he’d done enough?

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Jack lay in bed, wrapped around Jamie who was thankfully asleep. He needed real sleep to keep recovering from what Pitch had done to him. He was just glad Jamie remembered him and Sophie, the thought of him not knowing them… He figured if they asked, the Tooth Fairy would help Jamie with his missing and hazy memories, but only if Jamie wanted to. Hopefully in the morning he’d feel up to seeing Sophie, she was very understandably worried about Jamie.

Jamie twitched in his sleep, mumbling incoherently, and Jack kissed the top of his head, one hand gently stroking his side, relieved when Jamie settled. It wouldn’t be at all surprising if Jamie suffered nightmares after what he’d been through and how some of it remained. There was no way to know what effect Pitch’s work would have on Jamie long term, Jack wasn’t even sure what kind of Spirit he was yet, though he was definitely a Winter one. He hadn’t been awake long enough to truly determine if he’d changed at all with the transformation.

He couldn’t sleep, not when Jamie might need him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Phil opened the door and looked around, there was no one there so who had knocked? He looked down and found an envelope sealed with a Snowflake. He carefully picked it up and carried it to the boss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

North took the envelope and checked it before opening it, hoping the Snowflake meant who he thought it did. Inside was a single piece of white paper with old fashioned writing, the kind of handwriting he hadn’t seen in centuries. He closed his eyes in relief at the words written on the paper, Jamie was now a Winter Spirit. The Snow King…Jack’s magic had worked somehow. He would contact the others with the news, in case the young King had only written to him.

It seemed they had been remiss in not considering the other powers in the world. How much easier could their battles have been if they had approached others? Then again, by the sounds of it, Jack’s predecessor may not have helped them or even sided with Pitch.

If Jack was truly the Spirit he appeared to be then he could work with him. He appeared to care about children as much as they did and watching him with those taken…he had known them. They had never contacted the children after the battle with Pitch and perhaps that had been a mistake. It was too late now, they were too old, but perhaps they should do more to know the children they guarded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke up slowly, feeling utterly relaxed and safe, there was an arm around his waist, a body pressed against him, and he tensed, trembling. Where was he? Who?

“Shh Jamie, it’s okay, you’re safe,” a familiar voice murmured, the hand resting on his stomach moving gently against his skin.

He shivered at the touch, pressing back into the other body. He…he knew him…he did…didn’t he?

“Jamie?” Lips pressed to his shoulder and then the hand around his waist was gently tugging him to lie on his back. “It’s okay, I’m here, open your eyes, please.”

He hesitated but then slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at the figure leaning over him. Wild white hair, bright blue eyes…… “J…Jack?”

Jack smiled at him, looking relieved. “It’s me,” he promised. A hand lifted to stroke his face and he leant into it.

He…he hadn’t recognised Jack, why hadn’t he recognised him? His breathing hitched in his distress and Jack leaned closer, hand moving back to his hair.

“I’m here Jamie, you’re okay,” Jack whispered.

“Jack,” he choked out, reaching up for him, and Jack responded, pulling him into his arms, cradling him close.

“Talk to me Jamie, please,” gentle lips pressed to his forehead and Jamie clung to Jack.

“I…I…” he took a shaky breath. “I didn’t…”

Jack sighed and hugged him closer. “You didn’t recognise me?” he offered, and Jamie nodded, ashamed and scared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Oh Jamie, it’s okay,” he gently nudged Jamie’s head back up and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’ve been through so much,” he ran his fingers through Jamie’s hair and Jamie pressed into the touch. He hated that Jamie felt ashamed, but it wasn’t surprising and in a way was good, because the Jamie he knew would have felt that way.

“It’s a miracle you remember anything Jamie. I don’t know exactly what Pitch did to you, but you didn’t recognise me at all in his lair. When you woke up here and said my name…if all you remembered was my name it would have been amazing. I’m just glad we got to you in time, that you were still human enough for my magic to work. You remember Sophie still?” he asked gently, and Jamie frowned before nodding shakily.

“My…sister. She’s here?”

“She is,” Jack smiled, stroking his hair, feeling Jamie fully relax in his arms.

“M’sorry,” Jamie whispered.

“For what? Being confused when you woke up? It’s okay Jamie, I thought it might happen. I don’t care if I have to remind you every day for the rest of forever, as long as you’re with me,” Jack promised, feeling tears slip down his skin where Jamie had buried his face. “I love you Jamie, I will always love you.”

Jamie lifted his head, golden eyes meeting blue, and Jack smiled at him, gently wiping the tears away. Jamie hesitated but leant in and Jack stayed still, waiting to see what he’d do. Hesitant lips pressed against his and he kissed back gently, not wanting to push him or scare him. “Jack…” Jamie whispered, pulling back to stare at him. He lifted his hand and rested it against Jack’s cheek, and he pressed his face into his touch.

He missed the warmth of Jamie’s human form but to have him with him forever was definitely worth them now being the same temperature.

“My Jack?” he whispered, half-questioning, and Jake nodded. When Jamie leant in again, Jack met him, kissing again. Jamie pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Jack who ran his own up and down Jamie’s back.

It had been too long, he wanted so much to do more than just kiss, but he couldn’t, not with Jamie in the mental state he was. Jamie tried to deepen the kiss and Jack let him, Jamie twisting to sit face to face, wrapping his legs around Jack who bit back a groan. Maybe sleeping nude hadn’t been so smart but he’d known Jamie’s skin would be overly sensitive after the transformation.

Jamie pulled back, panting, staring at him, and then he touched the leather cord still around his neck before reaching up to touch the circlet on his brow. His hand went back to the necklace, playing with the cord, looking down at it. “You…you gave me this?”

Jack nodded, touching it gently. “For your ninth birthday, it used to have a Snowflake on it. it melted when…”

“When…” Jamie frowned. “I forgot you?” he looked up and Jack nodded. “Why?”

“It wasn’t your fault or mine Jamie. You grew up and part of that is forgetting about Spirits being real.” He reached up and touched the circlet. “This is new, it’s designed for the Snow King or Queen’s Spouse or Consort. Its magic was what helped make you one of us instead of what Pitch was making you,” he explained carefully. He let his hand drift down, stroking his cheek. He was worried, Jamie seemed…even hazier than when he’d first woken. Perhaps he should contact Tooth immediately for help?

“Pitch?” Jamie frowned and then shivered, pressing close again, curling into his embrace. “He…he…it hurt. I…I tried to call you but there…black waves?”

“Corrupted dream sand,” he whispered. The voice he’d heard and dismissed…had it been Jamie trying to call him? Pitch must have used the sand to weaken Jamie’s mind, locking him in nightmares. He’d tortured Jamie for his own sick enjoyment before beginning to change him into his own creature. So Jamie might end up suffering nightmares if he began remembering any of that.

“What’s wrong with me?” Jamie asked shakily but it was a full sentence without stuttering which had to be good, right?

“Nothing,” Jack promised, kissing his forehead, just below the circlet. “It will take time to heal Jamie and I’ll be with you every step of the way. There’s someone who should be able to help with your memories if you want.”

“Who?” Jamie pleaded; looking up again with wide golden eyes.

“The Tooth Fairy, do you remember her?” Jack asked and Jamie frowned, obviously trying to remember.

“I…a…Guardian?” he asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled at him. “That’s right, she’s one of the Guardians. She protects childhood memories. She might be able to give you yours back.”

“But…but what if I forget again?”

“Then I’ll remind you again and again,” Jack promised. “No matter what happens, I won’t leave you Jamie.”

Jamie tucked his head under Jack’s chin, and he held him, murmuring soft reassurances until Jamie had relaxed totally again. “Can…can we ask her?” Jamie whispered after a long time and Jack smiled.

“I can send a note to North and have him contact her; they were all really worried about you. Would you like to see them?”

“I…I don’t…they don’t hate me?”

“No Jamie, they were scared for you. They’ll be very happy to see you,” he assured him, stroking his hair again and Jamie sighed, pressing into his touch.

“Feels good,” he murmured, and Jack smiled softly.

“Come on, I know something that will feel really good,” he got Jamie up, leading him into the bathroom where he started the water into the bathtub, steam rising from it. he had done a lot to bring modern convenances to the Court and hot water was one of the best. He got in and tugged Jamie in as well, sitting down with Jamie resting against him.

“Oh…” Jamie sighed, eyes closing as he relaxed totally.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

“Mmmm.”

“Hot weather will make you tired but for some reason, warm water is fine. Which is great cause bathing in glacial water is not nice, even for most of us,” he explained.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie slumped against Jack, the water felt so nice, his worries fading away as Jack held him close. He slipped in and out of sleep, barely moving when Jack moved to add more warm water. Eventually he felt arms around him and then movement, forcing his eyes open to find Jack was carrying him.

“Go back to sleep Jamie,” Jack murmured, and Jamie felt the bed under his body.

He felt Jack move away and lethargically reached for him. “J’k.”

“Shh, I’ll be right back, promise,” Jack whispered, kissing his cheek.

Jamie lay on the bed, trying to wake up more but he could barely keep his eyes open, limbs too heavy. He whimpered softly, where was Jack?

“Shh, I’m here,” arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and Jamie stopped struggling.

“S’t’red,” he slurred, eyes falling shut.

“I know Jamie, it’ll pass.” His voice sounded far away now, everything fading away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked down at the sleeping Spirit in his arms. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. He ran his fingers through black and white hair, wanting to make sure Jamie knew he was there.

He’d sent another message to North, asking for him to gather the Guardians in two days. He didn’t think Jamie was ready to travel just yet, and he wanted to take Sophie as well which meant reintroducing the siblings to each other first.

The other kids had woken from their transformations absolutely fine if confused and scared. Jamie’s reaction was due to the trauma he had undergone, especially the near-death condition of his body when it was initiated. He’d been skin and bones and the magic had returned him to a healthy weight. Jack could feel the pull on his own magic as Jamie’s body worked to fully stabilise. They were joined forever by the magic, though he doubted Jamie was aware of it yet.

Hopefully, he would remember more when he woke up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth flew down to the right section of wall and opened it up, removing a single Tooth Box, staring at the image on it. Jamie’s face smiled back at her and she took a deep breath. He was okay, North had said Jack was bringing him to see them. That he had asked her for help though….what state was his mind in? Would Jamie remember them? Still hate them? Or would he be the boy they met once again?

She sealed the wall, hesitating, before heading deeper into the archives. She closed her eyes and focused on Jack, letting her magic guide her until she found herself opening another niche. She reached in and removed the box within, seeing the impish grin on the boy’s face. So this was Jack Frost when he was human. It was tempting to peak, to see who he had been when mortal, maybe even how he had become a Spirit, but that would be a gross invasion of privacy. No, she could live with her curiosity.

She would take both boxes to the Workshop though. She didn’t know how much Jack would remember of his life after around four hundred years and he may want to clarify his childhood memories. If his appearance hadn’t changed much when he became a Spirit, then he’d been around the same age as Jamie, barely past a child himself. Without Jack, they would never have saved the children, she would do what she could to help both of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster was worried; Jack, Jamie, and Sophie would be at the Workshop. Part of him was terrified to see the boy, to see what Pitch had made him into. North had said that Frost said their magic took, that he was part of the Winter Court, but would that have removed everything Pitch did to him? Was anything of the bright child they had known so briefly back then left?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie sat on the bed, absently plucking at the material covering him….clothing, it was clothing, he knew that. He was alone and that scared him, but Jack would be back any second, he promised. He would be bringing…Sophie, his sister. She would be different too. Would he recognise her?

He wasn’t really tired anymore which was nice, but he knew his head was a mess. He’d recognised Jack when he woke up, but he hadn’t been able to remember his name. it scared him a lot, what if he forgot everything? Jack said it didn’t matter, that he’d always stay with him and he had to believe it. Jack…Jack never lied to him.

He looked up as the door opened and Jack walked in, smiling softly at him and he smiled back.

“Jamie?” a soft voice called, and he stared at her.

She was pretty, delicate, pale… “Sophie?” was this his sister?

She smiled and rushed to the bed, throwing herself at him and he caught her on instinct. “Jamie,” she sobbed, clinging to him, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She…she didn’t look at all familiar, if Jack hadn’t brought her he wouldn’t have had a clue who she was. He should know what she looked like, Jack had said her hair and eye colour were different (plus the wings) but that her face was the same. Jack had told him he looked different, but Jamie had stared into the mirror and he couldn’t remember what he looked like before either.

He looked up at Jack, feeling lost, and then he was there on the bed with them and Jamie leant against him, taking comfort from the familiar presence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack had seen the bleak look in Jamie’s eyes, had realised he didn’t recognise Sophie, and had gone to him immediately. He knew Jamie was terrified of his own faulty memory, of losing it all together and…he was worried too. Was it something Pitch had done that hadn’t been fixed by the Court’s magic? Would Jamie eventually lose his memory totally like he had seemed to under Pitch’s control? Or would he be left with a memory full of holes?

No…Tooth would be able to fix it. Childhood memories were her domain and that was what he’d lost. It didn’t matter if he never remembered the small space of time when he had grown beyond them all, but Jamie would be better off with his memories back. He wouldn’t be so scared and hesitant then, seeking approval for everything.

He sat quietly as Sophie spoke to Jamie, he’d warned her about her brothers memory trouble, but she was still just a kid, even with the extra maturity the transformation seemed to have given her. She asked a few questions but then just listened to Jamie’s halting words, cuddling into her big brother and Jamie held her close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North made sure the window was open for their guests and went about making sure his fellow Guardians had their preferred refreshments. The children were in the Yeti village for the evening since he didn’t want to overwhelm young Jamie. He was as worried as the others over Jack’s mention of Jamie having trouble remembering things but if anyone could help him, it was Tooth.

They were all on edge, waiting to see the two children who’d had such an impact on them that Easter. At a noise he turned, seeing a swirl of snow beneath the open window and then young Jack was there, holding the hand of…Sophie. She looked so different, much older obviously but she had wings! He noticed someone else too, pressed against Jack, hiding behind him, and it had to be Jamie.

“Bunny!” Sophie called and pulled away from Jack, running over, Aster catching her.

“Hey little Sheila,” he greeted, seemingly unsurprised by her appearance. Had he already seen her?

“It’s okay Jamie,” Jack was murmuring, gently drawing the youngest Spirit out from behind him and Jamie clung to his hand, head bowed.

North looked at Tooth, fighting the urge to greet the boy how he wished to, they had made it very clear that it may be too much for him. Tooth nodded and flew over slowly, landing lightly in front of young Jamie who finally glanced up.

“Are….are you the Tooth Fairy?” Jamie asked quietly, pressing back against Jack who wrapped an arm around him gently. 

North saw the brief flash of pain on her face at not being recognised but then she was smiling softly and nodding.

“Hello Jamie,” she held her hand out and waited patiently, so unlike how she was usually flying all over the place and talking so fast.

Jamie looked at her hand and then back at Jack who smiled and nodded. Jamie bit his lip but slowly reached for her hand.

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 10**

“It’s okay Jamie,” she heard Jack murmur, drawing the boy out from where he had been hiding behind him. Jamie clung tight to Jack’s hand, his head bowed, revealing black and white hair, a physical sign of what Pitch had done to the once bright child.

She met North’s gaze, relieved he had listened and was staying put, so she nodded at him and then flew slowly towards the two, landing lightly in front of Jamie. That got him to lift his head, still golden eyes taking her in nervously.

“Are…are you the Tooth Fairy?” he asked quietly even as he pressed back against Jack who wrapped his arm around Jamie, making her bite back a coo at how sweet they were together.

Instead she just smiled gently at the new Spirit, hiding her pain at how hesitant his identification of her had been. He didn’t remember her, she could tell. “Hello Jamie,” she held her hand out and forced herself to remain still, waiting for Jamie to make the next move.

Jamie looked at her hand and then back at Jack who smiled gently at him, nodding. Jamie looked back at her, biting her lip, but then he slowly reached back to her. His skin was cold and pale but not sickly like he had been in Pitch’s lair. No…he appeared healthy now which was a massive relief. He was stunning as a Spirit and she wondered what he had looked like as he grew up, feeling bad all over again that they had never gone back to spend time with the children outside of their duties.

“Can you help me?” he asked nervously.

“You’re having trouble with your memories?” she asked, and he nodded.

“I…I can’t remember and sometimes I forget things I did know.”

“He didn’t recognise me a few days ago and then later he did but couldn’t remember my name,” Jack clarified. “It seems to come and go but he seems to really only remember me and Sophie.”

“I didn’t recognise her,” Jamie admitted, looking away in shame.

She watched Jack tug him even closer, kissing the side of his head tenderly. “She looks different, it’s not surprising,” Jack reassured him.

She looked over at the girl with Aster and had to agree, Sophie looked very different to the toddler she remembered. “I’m the Guardian of Memory, Jamie.” She held out his Tooth Box. “When a child loses a tooth my fairies collect it and with it their memories, so that when needed we can help them. That your memory is…fluctuating is worrying, and we may need to work on that first, I don’t want to give you your memories back only for you to forget them again,” she explained.

Once again Jamie looked to Jack and it made sense, with his memory a mess, Jack would be his rock, the one thing he could be certain of. If Jack’s behaviour when they’d discovered Jamie was missing or when he’d been found hadn’t revealed their relationship, Jamie’s behaviour and the way he looked at Jack would have. She hated Pitch for a lot of reasons, what he had done to Jamie just made it so much worse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sophie looked back at where Jamie was sitting with Jack on a couch, the Tooth Fairy sitting opposite them, gently holding her brothers hands in hers, talking too softly for her to hear. She was scared for Jamie but if anyone could help him, it would be the Guardians.

She leant against Bunny, listening as he argued with Santa…North. She’d missed them all and if it hadn’t been for Jack she might have thought meeting them was a dream. But now she’d never have to say goodbye to them ever again. She’d never grow up and forget like Jamie had and that made her happy. She missed her Mom and her friends, but nothing could change that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once Tooth had come up with a plan for working on Jamie’s memory, they returned home since the noise and activity of the Workshop made Jamie uncomfortable. Though Sophie went to the Warren with Bunny with careful instructions to watch how she reacted to the heat. Some of those tied to Winter were fine, others would become ill, and they didn’t know how she would handle it.

“You okay?” he asked as Jamie lay on their bed, seeing him trembling slightly. He sat beside him, running his fingers through soft bi-coloured hair.

“Hate this,” he mumbled, pressing into his touch.

“I know,” he wished there was more he could do but memories weren’t his area of expertise, unless someone wanted them gone, not that he’d ever done that. “Tooth will help and even if it can’t be fixed, you’ll always have me and Sophie. I think the Guardians would like to be your friends too, even if you don’t remember them.”

Jamie nodded slightly and Jack got into bed with him, content to just hold him and offer comfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie sat at the low table, sipping at the drink Tooth called tea as she fluttered about. He was scared but he wanted his memories back, wanted to stop forgetting things. Jack wasn’t far, out in the main areas with the little fairies cooing over his teeth. He’d wanted to stay but Tooth had said no, that his presence could affect the magic since they were so closely tied together. At least he was allowed to be in the Palace and didn’t have to stay even further away.

The Palace was amazing, even busier than the Workshop, but it wasn’t as chaotic and noisy, so it was nicer. The colours were incredible too, but he wished it was colder. The humidity helped, Jack had been teaching him how to pull the moisture from the air and use it to keep himself cool, but he definitely preferred their home to anywhere else.

“Are you ready Jamie?” she asked kindly after a while and he nodded nervously. She carefully put her hand over his, smiling gently. “It won’t hurt Jamie,” she promised, leading him to a pile of pillows.

He lay down on them, trying not to fidget, and then she began to speak…or sing….or…his eyes drifted shut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She watched the magic work, Jamie going still. She hadn’t had to do anything like this in centuries, it was a good thing she didn’t forget. His mind…was a disaster zone, just what had Pitch done to him? He’d ripped his memories apart, changed some, implanted new ones…Winter’s magic had pieced together what it could and had done an incredible job, but she still had a lot of work ahead of her. She had to fix the damage before she could restore his childhood memories.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack walked through the halls with Jamie at his side, the first time he had left their rooms with a desire to actually explore the Palace rather than because they were going somewhere. After three sessions with Tooth his ability to consistently remember had vastly improved. He always recognised Jack and Sophie now, knew their names without prompting, and he wasn’t forgetting newly made memories either.

Jack nodded to various people as they paused to let them pass, feeling Jamie tense each time, but no one stopped to talk, only offering brief acknowledgment of their King and his Consort.

“Jamie!” Sophie called, running towards them and Jamie smiled at his sister, catching her easily. It was good to see him being more himself with her again, more siblings than almost strangers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster watched as Jamie followed Sophie into the warren, golden eyes wide as he looked around in wonder, his hand clasped firmly in hers. Tooth had let them know that the sessions with Jamie were going well although she hadn’t begun working on restoring his old memories yet, apparently he was able to remember some things himself now beyond Sophie and Frost. He didn’t look so timid anymore which was good, it meant Frost wasn’t encouraging that kind of behaviour.

“Welcome to the Warren,” he told the boy as he approached the siblings and Jamie offered a small smile.

“It’s…incredible.”

“Not too warm?” he asked in concern, but Jamie shook his head. Aster had shifted the course of the river a bit since Sophie’s first visit, making more pools to raise the humidity a little since Tooth said that worked at her place. He couldn’t raise it too much due to all the plants though. “Come on, got somethin’ to show ya,” he motioned for them to follow and took off, Sophie laughing.

“Come on Jamie!” she called, and he glanced back to see her flying low, Jamie blinking after them before he broke into a run. Must be annoying to be the only one out of the three who couldn’t fly at all. Maybe he’d learn Frost’s method one day?

Aster led them through the Warren, taking a longer route to let Jamie see more, and then he pulled back some vines to reveal a new section. Sophie happily slipped past, but Jamie hesitated warily. “It’s okay Jamie,” he reached out slowly and ruffled the long bi-coloured hair, seeing golden eyes widen in surprise at the move. “There’s nothing dangerous, just a surprise I’ve been workin’ on for Sophie, but I think you’ll enjoy it too.”

“Okay,” Jamie nodded and then looked away. “Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for kiddo,” Aster assured him, and Jamie stepped through, Aster following him, feeling the temperature beginning to drop as they moved into another cave. They stepped out into it and the siblings froze, Aster leaning against the wall to watch their reactions.

Sophie suddenly squealed and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. “I love it! Thank you Bunny.”

“Aster,” he said, and she blinked at him in confusion. “My name’s Aster,” he told them both.

Jamie stared at him but then smiled. “It’s beautiful Aster. You did all this for Sophie?”

Aster shrugged, lifting a foot to scratch his ear. “I know the Warren’s a touch warm for you lot, bout time this place had some winter plants.”

The grin his answer got from Jamie was the one he remembered from the kid who’d helped save them so long ago and not the small smiles he’d glimpsed since Jamie had been rescued. Then he yelped when Sophie nailed him with a snowball. “Sophie,” the teen shook his head but glanced at Aster who laughed and waved them on, getting dragged in by Sophie as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, going through his newly recovered memories. He remembered his family…his friends…all people he’d never see again. Well, he could see them, but they wouldn’t be able to see him. None of them had been among those who had changed from human, they had been rescued in time and remembered nothing of what had happened. Part of him thought they were lucky but…he was with Jack forever now because of what had happened.

He missed his Mom now, he knew Sophie did too, but how much worse was it for her? She’d gone to bed with them safe in their rooms only to wake up in the morning to find them gone. All of their friends too…the police were probably still looking for them, for any clues as to what had happened. They were all their Mom had but now they were gone, and she’d never know why or how.

He felt the bed dip and turned his head to find Jack sitting beside him, blue eyes dark with concern, a hand lifting to gently run through his hair, and Jamie leant into it.

“How are you?” he asked in concern.

“I…I remember,” he whispered, rolling onto his side, pressing closer and Jack lay down to hold him. “Mom…” he choked out, trembling in grief and Jack held him, rocking him gently as he cried for everything he’d lost.

“I’m sorry Jamie, I’m so sorry,” Jack whispered.

Jamie knew Jack could have offered him a place in the Court at any time, especially once they were together, but he never had. Jamie had always wondered if maybe Jack hadn’t wanted him forever but now he understood; Jack hadn’t wanted to take him away from his life, from his family and friends.

He also remembered the night the Piper had taken him and how he’d been struggle to remember….he’d been so close to remembering Jack, he knew he had been. He remembered being hit by a snowball when there’d been no snow on the ground, knew now it had been Jack trying to get through to him, if only they’d had a few more days or weeks…

His tears dried and he lifted his head, pressing his lips to Jack’s. “I love you. I missed you, I knew something was missing, and I was trying so hard to work out what…I was so close that night,” he admitted, feeling Jack’s arms tighten around him.

“Shh, it’s okay. I know, I saw you a few times looking confused or like you knew you’d forgotten something, it gave me hope.” Jack smiled softly at him. “I missed you so much.”

“I’m never leaving you, ever,” Jamie promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack found himself fiddling with the golden box Tooth had given him, still torn over what to do with it. he could just give it back to her and let it go, he hadn’t really been curious in centuries and they’d be safe with her if he ever changed his mind.

“At least if you drop that, it will be easy enough to spot in the snow,” Cailleach commented as she joined him on the balcony. “Have you decided?”

He shook his head. “Would remembering change anything? It’s been so long since I was curious but now…”

“It will not change who you are Jack but perhaps knowing how you became a Spirit would give you true peace,” she offered, and he stared down at the box, running his finger down the top, seeing it light up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She rolled her eyes; she hadn’t meant to do it right then! He was perched on the balcony railing and if he fell then it was a long way down. She reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist to ensure he wouldn’t fall, seeing the vacant look in his eyes.

Time passed but then he jerked against her, gasping and shaking his head. “Easy Jack,” she murmured, and he relaxed, panting.

“I…I saved her,” he choked, and she lifted her other hand to run through his hair.

“Who?”

“My little sister,” he whispered. “The ice cracked under her and I saved her!”

Cailleach nodded, that was something Jack would do, it was good to know he hadn’t changed. He had likely drowned under the ice, there were far worse ways to die in winter; at least it would have been quicker than many of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie wasn’t surprised to find out Jack had had a little sister when he was human, not with how good he’d always been with Sophie. Getting his human memories back didn’t change Jack at all, he’d lived so long as a Spirit that a few years of memories wouldn’t mean a lot overall.

No one had noticed anything different either, that was obvious as Jamie watched the Court from his place beside Jack. it still felt a little strange, to sit beside Jack in a Throne of ice, helping to rule the Winter Court, but Jack had asked him to. He didn’t just want him at his side in private but in public, to rule beside him. He didn’t know a thing about ruling, but he had plenty of time to learn now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You sure you want to do this?” Jack asked and they both nodded, staring up at the house. “Want me to come with you?” he offered, and Jamie hesitated but then reached for his hand and Jack took it, following them to the house.

The house was quiet and locked up, at least on the ground floor, so they flew up to what had been Jaime’s window, Sophie under her own power while Jack took Jamie. Jack had gotten very god over the years at getting that window open and soon they were inside, Sophie slipping away to her room while Jamie stared around. Jack was just happy that Jamie recognised everything.

Eventually, Jamie left the bedroom, heading slowly down the hall to the only one that was now occupied, hesitating outside before slipping inside. Jack remained in the doorway and Jamie watched his Mom sleep, wishing there was something he could do.

They left before dawn, a few things form Jamie’s room in a bag that he wanted to keep, including some family photos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack let his hands wander over pale skin, Jamie making little noises of pleasure, leaning up for a kiss. Despite Jamie having had his memories fully back and stable for over a year, sleeping naked in the same bed every night, they hadn’t done anything more than cuddle and kiss. They hadn’t felt ready but now they finally did. Jamie’s body was different to how it had been before, but he’d had the time to learn those changes and now he had centuries to learn everywhere that made him feel good too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie grinned at Tooth and kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

She laughed and hugged him. “Merry Christmas, Jamie, Jack. Sophie not with you?” she asked as they headed over to the couch farthest from the fireplace.

“She was at the Warren so she’s coming with Aster,” Jack answered as they sat.

“She’s grown,” Jamie admitted, sounding worried.

“She isn’t a Spirit, Jamie, not like us. She might keep growing to adulthood before it stops,” it sounded like Jack had told him that before, but she understood that Jamie would still worry for his sister.

Looking at Jack and Jamie, they were so obviously in love and Jamie was growing into his position as Consort to the Snow King. She was just glad she’d been able to help fix Jamie’s memories; she knew Jack would never have left him, but their lives would be easier this way.

“How old is she now?” she asked.

“Sixteen,” Jamie sighed. “We’re basically the same age physically now.” Despite the fact Jamie was now in his twenties he still looked the same as when he had become a Spirit. Which was good since Jack obviously didn’t age either.

“Anyone caught her eye yet?” Tooth teased and bit back a laugh as they both blanched.

“What?!” Jamie’s eyes were wide in shock or horror.

“She’s too young!” Jack argued and she lost it.

“And how old was Jamie when you too got together?” she pointed out and Jamie groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“She doesn’t spend a lot of time with anyone outside of us and Aster, well there’s Cailleach but no way,” Jack pointed out.

“That you know of,” and then she held her hands up in surrender, giving up on the teasing. “Well, at least North has nice weather.”

Jack half bowed in his seat since he’d obviously had a hand in that. They chatted happily while waiting for the others to arrive for the annual party. They had only started after Jamie and the children had been saved and it had taken a bit to convince Jack that he really was welcome but now the two might as well be Guardians considering how often they spent time with them.

And sometimes she wondered…just who had brought Jack back as a Spirit, she didn’t think it was Mother Nature and if it had been the Man in the Moon…was he originally intended to be one of them? Had his Destiny been thrown off track by being challenged by the previous King? His powers had been very useful against Pitch…purposely so? Jack had never told them about how he had become a Spirit although she knew he’d looked at his memories years ago, he’d even given her the box back for safe keeping. No matter how curious she was, she would never peak, it wasn’t her place.

The doors opened and Aster rushed in, Sophie following him, laughing. Yes, she was growing up and…oh, well, that could be very interesting. Then again, it could just be a teenage crush, even if it wasn’t, Aster guarded his heart closely.

Eventually North returned from his rounds and the party really began as Sandy appeared minutes later.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jamie stood on the frozen lake, Jack’s lake, head tipped back to stare up at the stars. He felt familiar arms wrap around him and leant back against Jack.

“Happy?” Jack murmured and Jamie turned around, kissing him.

“Yes,” he told him. It still hurt, to know his Mom was gone now, but he knew the pain would lessen with time, although he would never forget her. “And no regrets,” he promised, seeing the flicker of emotion in Jack’s eyes.

“None?”

“Jack…if I’d never met you, I’d be Pitch’s loyal….something, Sophie would have been left with the Piper, all my childhood friends would belong to the Fey… none of what happened was because of you, it ended well because of you. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me,” he swore, and Jack relaxed, pressing their foreheads together before kissing him. “Although…having an alien as a potential brother-in-law is a little odd.”

Jack laughed at that. “Sophie’s very determined to make that happen. Tooth said he’s hidden at her place a few times.”

“She’ll wear him down eventually and…I know she’ll be safe with him.”

“She will,” Jack agreed and then kissed him. “Ready to go home?” he asked, and Jamie grinned.

“Yeah,” he reached out for the wind, laughing as he was lifted up, Jack following him into the sky.

_The End._


End file.
